


A Sense of Normality

by Star_S2002



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Dark Past, Eventual Romance, F/M, High School, Manga & Anime, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 11:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_S2002/pseuds/Star_S2002
Summary: What does normal mean? Average? Mediocre? To her, being normal meant everything; being normal became her obsession. That was one of the reasons why Sing Niña moved to Japan: to start the normal life she'd always wanted. But what if a certain red headed emperor crumbles the walls she's steadily built up? What if he reignites the haunted past she tried so hard to forget?





	1. Chapter 1

"Rakuzan High's basketball club is the top of the prefecture here in Kyoto and the entire Japan." Higuchi Shota-senpai explains as he hands me a magazine which has Rakuzan's basketball team in its cover.

"Being their manager isn't all too hard, just listen to Akashi-san and the coach and give the team towels and water bottles after they train." I nodded and gave back the magazine.

How did this happen?

Welllll....

*Flashback*

"Join the volleyball club! If you're new, don't worry. We now have a gym for newbies to train in!" An excited senpai handed me a paper, but I politely declined. It was just the first day, but seriously, the clubs are going all out.

I sighed as I again politely declined another invitation. How was I even supposed to the guidance counsellor with this kind of a crowd?! At least I now know that a prestigious school is like all other schools...

"Excuse me." I sighed for nth time as I stared at the paper blocking most of my sight. I smiled politely.

"Yes?" I asked in Japanese. I thank God for my love of anime that I was able to learn simple Japanese.

The guy smiled and introduced himself, "My name is Higuchi Shota. I'm the manager of Rakuzan's basketball club." Please just get to the point so I could reject you... "This is my last year here so I'm looking for someone to take my place." Okay, why does he make it sound like he's dying? Damn, heart, don't go sympathizing on him. You promised no clubs! No clubs! "Is it alright?"

I scratched my cheek as I averted my eyes away from him, "W-Well, isn't there anyone else who was interested?" Higuchi-senpai rolled his eyes, sighing.

"Plenty. But they only want to because of Akashi-san." After saying that, he narrows his brown eyes at me.

I held up my hands in self defense. " _Woah_ _, there..._ _kins_ _a_ _ni_ _s_ _i_ _'_ _Akashi_ _-san_ _'_ _?_ *" I quoted Akashi-san with both hands. He shot an eyebrow at me.

"Uhm...what?" I face-palmed. I let my native tongue slip again.

"Sorry... I'm still having a hard time adjusting to speak Japanese all the time." I coughed. A familiar heat ignited on my face. Both his brows shot up.

"You're a foreigner?" I nodded. A smile instantly lit up on his face. "That's great! Welcome to the basketball club!"

Without even letting me reply, Higuchi-senpai said he'd meet me after class then left me alone and dumbfounded amidst the crowd of students. Sweaty, nervous, and excited crowd of students...

*End of Flashback*

And here we were, walking to the gym where the basketball club was. I could've rejected him, but my heart was so annoyingly caring that I decided to join. Joining one club won't make a difference for a normal highschool life. Just don't get attached to them.

Hopefully.

"...and we're here." Higuchi-senpai shot me a nervous smile which made me confused. Why was he nervous? He was the one who decided to bring me here! Now he's making me nervous too!

With slight hesitation, he pushed through the double doors.

You know the part in the anime when you pushed through some doors, wind just blasted on the protagonist's face and they smile widely.

It was like that.

Except without me smiling wide.

I stared awestruck at the inside. It was freaking huge! The ceilings were so high too! My ears perked at the sound of squeaking shoes and bouncing balls. My eyes widened as a muscled, dark-skinned senpai slammed the ball into the ring making a loud bang. Unconsciously, I smiled.

"Please wait here for a moment." I nodded as I continued watching the team practice. My heart hammered in my chest. I was going to assist these guys?! Am I even good enough?! My eyes drifted through each player, but one caught my eye. He wasn't practicing like the others; he was just standing there watching all the players. As if...

I quickly looked away when his eyes spotted me. Blood rushed to my face. Should I run? I mean, he looks really scary so its a pretty good option right now...

While I was debating whether to run away or not, a loud whistle stopped my thoughts and the team from practicing. My eyes flickered to Higuchi-senpai. He was motioning with his hand to come over. Should I salute at him and run away? That isn't a very good first impression though...

Nervously, I walked towards him and stood beside him. My fingers played around the rim of my skirt.

"Everyone, gather around!" The coach? yells out and the players quickly gather. I frowned. They're really well disciplined.

Only five in particular weren't in a hurry. It was the dark-skinned guy who made that awesome dunk earlier, a carefree blonde guy, a tall, black haired guy, a white-haired guy, and...that guy.

Even though he was the shortest among the five, he held more presence and superior authority. He has light red hair, but what irked me were his eyes. They were...heterochromatic: one was red and the other yellow.

They were staring directly at me.

Quickly, I looked down at my hands which were still busy playing with my skirt.

"We have a new manager for our next three years. Say your greetings." My brows furrowed in confusion. The coach may have the authority and looks to order the team, but it didn't seem like he was the one in charge at all.

"Nice to meet you, please take care of us!" I jumped at their voices and bowed down as well.

"N-Nice to meet you! Please take care of me as well!" The familiar heat ignited on my face as I stuttered. Why am I so freaking awkward?!

A hand grabbed my chin and I found myself staring into a pair of green eyes. It was the carefree blonde... He smiled, showing all his teeth.

"Nice catch, Higuchi! You got us a cute one!" I slapped his hand away and glared at him through my pink-rimmed glasses. Yes, I wear pink-rimmed glasses... It was the only color left in the store.

My eyes widened when I realized what I just did. I quickly grabbed his hand and rubbed the part I slapped.

" _Waaah_ _, sorry_ _kaayo_ _,_ _senpai_ _!* I didn't mean to slap your hand!!_ " I bowed my head again and kept saying my apologies.

"Sing-san, you're talking in your native tongue..." My face flushed as I changed my words into Japanese.

"I am SO sorry, senpai! Please forgive me!" Well, there goes my first impression....

Senpai grins. "I'll forgive you if-"

"Kotaro, enough of your foolishness." We both froze at the voice. Kotaro-senpai was quick to pull away his hand from me as he laughs nervously.

"Don't be so such a kill joy, Akashi! I was just having fun." My head slowly turned to Akashi...it was the red-haired guy. My throat tightened at his glare. Fear bubbling in my stomach.

I looked away.

The coach was unconcerned at what just transpired and just claps his hands. "Get back to practice."

"Hai!" At the sound of retreating footsteps, my hands flew up to cover my humiliated face.

You just blew up the whole plan, Niña...

-0-0-0-0

 _kins_ _a_ _ni_ _s_ _i_ _'_ _Akashi_ _-san_ _'_ _?_ * - who is this Akashi-san?

 _Waaah_ _, sorry_ _kaayo_ _,_ _senpai_ _!_ * - Waahh, I am sooo sorry, senpai!


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a few weeks since I transferred here in Rakuzan... And its best to say that it has been the most normal weeks I've ever had since...well, ever.

I already made three cool friends in homeroom and we almost have all classes together! Its epic.

First is Yagami Kira. She was a legit Akashi stalker. Frequently, she'd ask me questions regarding about Akashi...how he looks like during practice, how many times will he open his mouth to speak, and how much sweat he'd excrete. The last one was just awkward...and weird to hear. Other than her preferred nature, she was like other girls who loved shopping, cute stuff, etc. 

Second was Muuto Shaki. She was the sporty type in my book plus a mega tsundere. Its so fun poking about her love life and watch her reactions. Since she wanted to lie low in the athletic world, she only joined the tennis club. But she was already considered the best even though she was just a first year.

And there was Masamune Akane. To be precise, she was the overly shy and quiet type. She barely spoke a word and if she does, it was but a sentence. At first, it was awkward around her when I was the only talking, but after a few days of getting to know her, I got used it. She was also a great at giving advises whenever either of us had a problem.

Even though we all have our ups and downs, we became best friends in a matter of days.

Also, being the manager of the famous Rakuzan basketball club was going well. Considering the fact that Higuchi-senpai was still around, I was more of a delivery girl than a manager.

But its fine. As long I remain hidden... As long as this life stays normal. As long...

"Si, are you alright?" My thoughts were cut off as my surroundings returned. I was in the cafeteria with my friends.

I smiled at Shaki. "Of course, I was just thinking." Kira giggled at my reply as she twirled a lock of her blue hair in her hand.

"Bet you were thinking of that hot piece of-"

"Language, Yagami." Blank green eyes stared at the badmouthed fan girl. Kira merely rolled her eyes as I giggled at the scene.

This was a frequent occurrence between the two. Since they were basically opposites, they were at each other's throats most of the time. This was better than watching a television show.

A light tap on the shoulder snapped me again out of my thoughts and I looked over to see Shaki with a troubled look on her face. A smirk curled at the corner of my mouth. I knew that look.

She blushed, a pink tint spreading across her tan skin. "W-Well..." Her voice came out as a hush whisper. She didn't want a certain fan girl to overhear the conversation. "...Eikichi-kun said he...he l-looo...lllll...." When I found out that Shaki was dating a third year, I was beyond surprised. It took a few humiliating tactics and a game of truth or dare to get her to tell the whole story. She and Ei...I mean, Nebuya-senpai went way back from elementary school. Nebuys-senpai asked her out when he was a third-year in middle school while she was still at her first. It was a cute story.

Her face was bright red now. It was so fun watching her stutter out words that were overly embarrassing for her.

After a few seconds of entertaining torture, I finished the words for her. "...that he loves you?" She quickly nods and looks down. Her short blonde hair moves along with her head covering her bright red face. My eyes flickered to Kira for a moment. She was busy oggling at Akashi. Then my eyes were back on the fidgeting blonde. I smiled.

"Let me guess... You were in a phone call together when he suddenly says 'I love you' then you panicked and hung up on him." Her head shooting up and the wide purple eyes confirmed my guess. I sighed, rubbing my temples. This was a definite problem for a tsundere like Shaki...

"How about this, Shaki... Why don't you meet up with him after practice and apologize for hanging up on him? Thats better than a text." Her eyes instantly lit up and she thanked me. I rolled my eyes. Even though I was the one single, I was giving dating advice. "And if you aren't stuttering or just embarrassed, tell him that you love him too then run away. Thats a good plan for a tsundere like you." She smacks me on the head while I gave a good laugh.

*Din don dun dang... Din don dun dang*

Chairs being pushed back echoed throughout the cafeteria as students hurried to leave before the tardy bell rang. I hated this part of the day. While my friends picked up their bentos and left the table, I remained seated.

"See ya, Si/Sing/Sing-san." Came their simultaneous reply and I just grinned at them.

This was what I meant about almost. After lunch, we all had different classes for that period. Kira had Home Economics, Shaki had Geometry, and Akane had History. Little ol' me got the lucky free period. Unlucky for me, Rakuzan was huge and I had a few share of misfortunes of getting lost. I couldn't go anywhere unless I had someone who knew the school grounds. So I have to stay in the cafeteria for another 45 minutes until the 5th period bell rang.

It was boring.

Since I spent my lunch chatting with my friends, I decided to take a nap. As I was about to lay my head between my arms, a sharp cough stopped me. I groaned. Worst timing ever. I turned my head to smile politely at Fumio Megumi. Her pink eyes glowered at me as she tapped her foot impatiently with her arms crossed. A paper was wrapped around her left arm with words written in Japanese - Hall Officer. Although the cafeteria wasn't a hall, it was prohibited for any student to stay after the 4th period bell rang.

"Sing." Her pink eyes flared up when she spoke my name.

"Fumio-san." I reply with a hint of carelessness. The side of her mouth twitched as her pink eyes seem to to turn dark and a vein popped out of her forehead.

"This is 5th time I've caught you breaking the rules. Are you purposely disobeying them or are you just stupid?" My eye twitched at her insults and scolding tone, but with a clench of my fists, I just smiled showing my teeth.

"Fumio-san, you already know I-" She scoffs cutting me off.

"I allowed it the first two times because you were new, Sing." She flips her hair then sighs in disappointment. "You've already been here for...what? 3 weeks? And you still haven't gotten the map of the school stuck in that stupid brain of yours?" Her condescending gaze pissed me off, but my rationality stopped me from letting out my anger.

So I just sighed and picked up my tray. "I'll be going now so you don't have to lecture me about the rules." My teeth grit together as I walked away feeling her triumphant stare lingering on my back.

I could've fought back. I could've stood up for myself. I could've destroyed her right then and there.

But I didn't want drama. She was part of the school council and I was a nobody. Fighting her was a waste of time and space.

Most importantly, I couldn't destroy the normal life I've been building up.

I heaved a sigh once I left the cafeteria. The blank white hall extended all the way down the corridor. The windows showed the other buildings outside as I walked. My reflection was barely seen, but I stared at myself through it, the outside blurring away as I focused on myself.

My wavy black hair stopped in the middle of my back while some of my baby hair were messily clipped to the side. My pink rimmed glasses gave me a nerdy look, but it hid the exhausted bags under my eyes. I sighed. Rakuzan didn't pull any punches with their homework. I looked away then continued down the hall in search for my 5th period room. 

After walking through too many corners to count, I concluded that I was indeed lost as I stood before two double doors. The Japanese kanji and words blurred into swirls as a pounding head ache pierced through. I groaned. This was definitely one of my worst days. I looked at my watch to see that only 20 minutes had passed. I banged my head on the door right then and there.

"Niña, what are you doing at the gymnasium?" Every fiber of my being froze and my blood ran cold at that voice. Slowly, my head turned to see Akashi Seijuuro in his gym clothes. Water dripped down his chin landing on the towel hung around his neck. My wide eyes stared back at his blank ones.  Black met heterochromatic.

A few seconds of stunned silence passed while I processed what was happening. One, my head was still on the door. Two, Akashi caught me leaning on said door. Three, he was getting annoyed.

Quickly, I pushed myself off the familiar heat rising up my face.

"W-Well, I..." I bit my lip nervously, the heat getting unbearable. "I-I got lost..." My eyes looked anywhere but him to save myself from further embarrassment.

My heart, if it was even possible, skipped a bit when I heard a velvety chuckle. My eyes snapped back to him, shock spreading across my face. The heat felt different now; it felt more of a blush. A calm smirk lingered on his face while I stared dumbfounded at him. The heat was spreading.

I looked away.

What was that?

And did I just think his laugh was velvety?

Why the heck is my heart hammering in my chest?!

*Din don dun dang... Din don dun dang*

The sound rang throughout the school and my heart dropped.

Without a second thought, I sprinted past Akashi in search of my 5th period room.

~~

5th period passed like a blur and I was currently pacing back and forth like a maniac in the Rakuzan library. It was like maze so it was pretty easy to hide here. It was like a perfect hiding for me when I panic.

This was one of those times.

My hands flew up to my face as the horror sunk in. Without excusing myself, I left Akashi. I freaking left Akashi Seijuuro without his approval.

My knees sunk down to the tiled floor.

Throughout my weeks here at Rakuzan, I made sure to know who were the people I needed to be careful of. Akashi was one of those people. I noticed that if Akashi was the one who starter the conversation, they'd say farewell once they were done speaking. Its normal,  I know. But it was different with Akashi. Even when they were really in a hurry, they had to say goodbye. I've never seen anyone get punished by him since it was rare to see him talk to someone.

I groaned.

Until me.

Until lucky me.

*bzzzz*

My phone vibrated against my thigh and I sighed getting it out. My dejected eyes widened in shock as my heart began to skyrocket.

From: Higuchi-senpai 


	3. Chapter 3

**_Bold italic - spoken in English or mixed language_ **

-0-0-0-0-0

Ever since that Akashi Seijuro incident happened, I plotted over the course of the weekend to avoid him like the plague. But after thinking long and hard, pacing back and forth for the past few hours as the morning sun rises up slowly from the horizon and as my clock blinks 5:45 in bright red, I decided to thank him. After not only giving me a ride and carrying my heavy self to bed, it would be rude not to say my apologies and my thanks.

It was the normal thing to do.

With a heavy heart, but with a strong resolution, I started my walk to Rakuzan.

Albeit a little early, it became a habit of mine to walk to Rakuzan. It was relaxing. It usually just takes about 30 minutes, but I took a lot of stops to enjoy the quiet morning.

"Sing?" Dead grey eyes caught mine and my jaw dropped.

"Mayazumi-senpai?" We both stared each other in shock... Wait, I'm not really sure if he looked shock. He sounded shock, but he didn't look shock. He was holding a small book in his hand and I guessed it was one of his light novels. Placing my jaw back in place, I smiled at him.

"Mayazumi-senpai, do you pass here often???" I skipped over to his side as he shook his no.

"The road I usually take was closed down for that new movie coming up."

"Oh, are you heading to Rakuzan as well?" He nods and I finally took notice of his outfit. A plain white shirt and basketball shorts. Thats right, they have morning practice on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday.

"Want to accompany me?" I blinked slightly shocked, but smiled nodding.

"It would be a pleasure, senpai~!" We began our walk to Rakuzan.

Out of all the basketball players, Mayuzumi-senpai is my favorite. We weren't friends or anything of the like. Heck, we barely spoke! He just reminds me of my best friend in the Philippines. She was really quiet as well and tried her best in the sport she loved even though she wasn't good at it...

_"_ _**See you tomorrow,** _ _**Nin** _ _**.** _ _"_

I shook my head from the thoughts. No, remember why you're here... You're here to forget about the past and keep moving forward.

This is my life now.

"Sing, you alright?" I blinked away the tears and chuckled quietly.

"Yea, I'm fine. Just imagining something sad."

"..." It looked like Mayazumi-senpai wanted to say more, but kept quiet. I smiled. I'm glad he didn't probe on the subject.

Along the way, we conversed with each other. Well, I did most of the talking. Mayazumi-senpai liked milkshakes, reading light novels, and playing basketball that was for sure. But he also liked reading other books such as history books and liked eating mint ice cream. He spoke all of this with a blank face, but the tone of his voice said it all.

We, well I, enjoyed the talking so much I didn't notice that we had already arrived at Rakuzan and even walked to the gym.

"See you this afternoon, Sing." I was about to leave as well, but then remembered. I had to thank Akashi.

"I'll be going in as well, Chihiro-senpai!" I didn't notice his flinch as I pulled the door open for both of us. The familiar smell of the gym and the squeaking of the shoes wafted towards me. My eyes scanned the place and saw the familiar red head talking with Mibuchi-senpai. They were in the center of court and I quickly rushed over.

"Akashi!" I wanted my voice to come out loudly, but it came out as a embarrassing squeak. Maybe he noticed me running because he turned away from Mibuchi-senpai to look at me.

"Th..." The words stuck in my throat once again when his heterochromatic eyes bore into mine.  Feeling the same heat rushing up my face, I cleared my throat, "Th..Thanks for last Friday, Akashi..." My face flushed when he smiled and my heart hammered in my chest. I quickly looked away out of embarrassment.

"Ahh, no worries. I was the one who asked." I frowned. He didn't ask, he ordered me to. But that wasn't the only reason I frowned. It was because I thought his voice seemed more velvety than before.

Shaking my head from the thought, I turned away to leave, "Th-That'll be all! Bye!" Then I sprinted out of there with my face probably as red as a tomato.

What is wrong with me today?!

Why can't I speak to Akashi properly?!

And why is my stomach feeling like I should throw up?!

Once I was sure I was far from the gym, I stopped to catch a breath.

This isn't normal at all!!!

~~

It was lunch time now and I was heading to the table where my friends and I usually sit. I wanted to ask Akane about the weird feelings I had for Akashi and what to do with them. I couldn't ask the other two cause 1. Shaki asks me love advice so of course she was a no go and 2. Kira is an Akashi fan girl/stalker and has told me lots of stories involving their undying love for each other. If she knew I had these feelings for him, she'll go crazy on me and will most likely kill me. I shuddered at the thought. Akane was my only safe bet. I clutched on the tray I was holding onto; on it were my food for lunch, an apple and mac-n-cheese. Yum.

I smiled once I saw Kira waving at me with a huge smile on her face. She was probably going to tell me another one of her fan girl stories.

"Niña." I froze at that voice. I tried to mask my horror and panic at Kira's confused and angry face. My heart hammered in my chest, not because of Kira's deadly glare, but because Akashi's hand was on my left shoulder. Warmth spread over the area and I struggled to keep myself from shaking. The heat was once again rising up my face.

"A-Akashi... What is it?" My stuttering caused the velvety chuckle to sound behind me, which made my heart skip a beat.

"I have something to discuss with you along with Shota at our table." My throat tightened conflicted. My eyes briefly wandered to the basketball table which was just three tables away from my own and saw Hayama-senpai wave at me excitedly. A childish glint twinkling in his eyes. My eyes flickered back to Kira who had a blank look on her face. It was no good.

My mind was at war.

WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO IN THIS SITUATION?!?!?!?!

"Niña." His commanding voice startled me back to reality.

I had to choose...

Kira still had this blank look on her face and Shaki was trying to calm her down. Akane was staring at me, conflicted emotions swirled in those blank green eyes.

I sighed. This'll probably kill me, but..

Looking over at Akashi behind my shoulder, I smiled through closed eyes.

"Sorry, Akashi, but... it would be rude to my friends if I just went over to your table without saying anything." Holding onto the tray with my left hand, my right hand took off Akashi's hand off my shoulder. "I'll have to say no... See you later." With that, I speed walked away from him. It took all my strength not to stutter and my legs felt like jelly from rejecting him. My heart was still hammering within me and my stomach writhed uncomfortably.

Ignoring the feelings inside, I smiled at my friends when I arrived at our table. "Haha, that was weird, wasn't it?" Thick silence hung over the air around us as I desperately ignored the murmurs taking place.

"...she rejected Akashi..."

"Who is she?"

"She's so dead, isn't she...?"

"Damn, I thought no one would ever reject THE Akashi Seijuuro!"

"I know, its so shocking!"

I groaned. Did I even do the right thing? Besides, Akashi could've just told me later this afternoon. He always did that.

Why was he acting so differently now?

Sighing, I took a bite out of my apple. Even though the mac-n-cheese looked sooo delicious, I've already lost my appetite after that incident.

Looking up, Kira still had that glazed look in her eyes and I bit my lip. This was the time I should say sorry.

"Hey, Kira..." She flinched at my voice so I took that as a sign that she was listening. "About earlier, I'm sorry. Akashi just wanted to tell me something regarding the basketball club... Seeing you, I realized I would be rude to you if I just accepted him without considering your feelings. I know how you feel about him as well, Kira, so... Yea... I just... I'm really sorry." I looked down at my tray guiltily. Tears welled up in my eyes thinking that she didn't want to be my friend anymore.

_Because that's how people are._

_"Disgusting."_

Why am I remembering that now...? Its a thing in the past. I can't. I can't break down in a room full of people.

My head snapped up when I heard Kira start to giggle. My nose scrunched as she struggled from trying to laugh loudly.

I was deeply apologizing to her from the bottom of my heart... AND SHE WAS LAUGHING?!?!!

Akane snorted as well. It seemed only Shaki and I were confused.

Kira waved her hand with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry...pfftt... Its just... You looked so serious!" I glared at her. Of course I was serious! It was a heartfelt apology!

"Hey!"

"I should be the one apologizing though..." My glare softened as she sighed, a sad smile on her face. "I overreacted when I saw Akashi speaking to you... Of course he would be speaking to you; you were the manager of his team!" My brows furrowed at her laugh. One filled with sadness. "I...I'm really..." Leaning over the table, I hugged her as best as I could. I ignored the cheese sticking to my skirt and just hugged her. Tears soaked my blouse somewhere around my shoulder as I sighed.

"No need to be so hard on yourself, Kira... You love him, its a normal reaction." I whispered in her ear so no one could hear. Once I felt her nod, I let go and sat back into my seat. Kira quickly wiped away her tears as she sniffles. The murmurs were still there, but I closed them out.

I grinned at Kira. "So... What story are you going to tell me now?"

Asking her this wasn't an obligation. Comforting her as well. It was only because she was my friend.

And it was the normal thing to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Giving it my all, I picked up the huge stack of papers in one go. Sweat trickled down my brow and my uniform clung uncomfortably against my skin. My nose crinkled as the urge to sneeze overcame me.

Why am I carrying such papers you ask? Well, they hold past information or data from all of Rakuzan's opponents and their soon to be opponents if such circumstances were to occur.

It would've been easier if I just used an USB and transferred it from a computer or laptop...

But...

" _If those papers aren't here in the next thirty minutes, resign from your position. As a manager of_ _Rakuzan_ _, this feat should be easy for you._ " Were the words of the freaking demon himself. His voice had lost its velvety tone and became more evil and demonic. I had an obvious hunch why he suddenly focused all his endearing hatred towards me.

I mean...

How was I supposed to know that he'd actually hold a petty grudge just because I rejected him once?! Once!!

Sigh...

Well, this all started started two days ago...right after the lunch incident....

*Flashback: after the lunch incident...two days ago*

The afternoon breezed by way too quickly and it was now time to go to the club. My heart was hammering in my chest, two reasons being I was scared of what Akashi would do to me and the weird confusing feelings I had for him.

It was mind boggling.

A strand of hair fell on my face as the familiar heat spread across my face. Tucking it behind my ear, I began my venture to the gym.

At first, my strides were confident, no sign of anxiety or panic attacks, but when I heard the familiar squeaking sound and saw the gym, my legs started to lose their strength, my arms went rigid, and my heart went full blast pumping adrenaline through my veins.

My mind and heart begged me to run away until things died down.

But that would be telling Akashi a lie.

Because I told him I'd see him later.

My hand shook grasping hold onto the door and gave it a desperate tug...half hoping that it was lock.

*click*

It wasn't...

Sighing, I gave in to whatever death awaited me past these doors and just walked in.

The basketball players were running back and forth doing passes. I gulped when I found Akashi practicing with them.

Yes, I felt fear...but I was also confused. Akashi never really practices with the team. He usually plays by himself.

My face reddened when a memory from last Friday resurfaced. I shook my head. No, be professional. You are the manager of the Rakuzan basketball club, not a fan girl.

"Niña-chan!" I jolted out of my thoughts at Hayama-senpai's excited voice. "What's up?!" My mouth opened to answer, but then I felt a cold glare pierce through my very being. I refused to look at Akashi.

"H-Hey, Hayama-senpai... I'm just here to see Akashi and Higuchi-senpai..." My heart hammered noticing Hayama-senpai flinch when I said 'Akashi'.

It was no good, wasn't it?

Higuchi-senpai didn't look up from the board in his hand. He replied, "Ah, Sing-san... Today's not a good day. You can-"

"Of course. Lets talk outside." My mouth went dry at Akashi's voice. He cut off Higuchi-senpai. Was that a bad sign?

Higuchi-senpai and I nodded at the same time and then walked outside. Senpai didn't look at me at all and that made me feel alone. Did I make the wrong choice? Don't tell me they'll let me quit the club? The latter was good, but I didn't want to leave the club like this. My mistake was simple; I refused to obey Akashi who was like a captain and the coach at the same time.

Would apologizing even help my situation at all?

Hearing the familiar click of the door closing, I knew Akashi was here. The wind blew against me in a frightening way as I stared at Akashi.

I tried to play it cool. " ** _Uhm_** ** _..._** ** _unsa_** **_diay_** **_imong_** **_ganahan_** _**e-**_ ** _tabi_** ** _,_** ** _Akashi_** *?" I froze. Akashi's left brow raised as I struggled to explain through rushed breaths what I just said. "I-I-I mean!!! What d-did you want to talk about, A-Akashi?!" My face was incredibly hot and I felt humiliated. I can't believe I slipped my native tongue... Again! In front of Akashi of all people!

I looked down at my feet; I couldn't bear to look at Akashi without feeling embarrassed.

A soft chuckle made my insides churn and my heart to skip a beat. "Really..." I didn't hear the words he said after that because he was whispering. My fists clenched nervously to my side. I wanted to ask him what he said, but I was scared that I might anger him further.

How many times have I angered him though?

I paused. Confusion ate away my fear at that moment.

Did I even make him angry? I thought I did. Don't evil tyrannic people laugh when you do something stupid that angered them? He laughed when I got lost, he laughed when I lied to him, he laughed when I spoke in my native tongue. What does his laugh even mean?

Is he angry... Or does he find my words amusing?

Thinking about it now made my brain hurt and also feel really really confused.

What was Akashi to me?

"Niña, are you listening?" My thoughts were cut off at Akashi's demanding tone.

"Huh?" I bit my tongue. Stupid!

Instead of glaring at me like before, he chuckled again, which of course sent more questions in my head. Why was he laughing?

"As I was saying, Interhigh is coming closer. Since we received the brackets for the game, Shota is going to scout our first opponent. As for you Niña..." I perked up at the sound of my name, feeling scared and confused. Was this the part that he'll make me resign from being a manager? "...because Shota will be out busy scouting our opponents, you'll replace him for the time being." My eyes widened as my heart soared happily. He wasn't going to fire me?! His brow rose once more at my confused expression and his frown deepened.

I quickly cut him off to avoid further misunderstandings. "O-Of course, Akashi... I'll replace Higuchi-senpai for the time being until he comes back." He nods.

"Shota, get going now. I'll be the one to tell her what to do." Though his face remained nonchalant, Akashi's eyes twinkled almost evilly.

I groaned internally.

Oh God... What have I gotten myself into???

*End of Flashback*

And thats what happened... Akashi would give me ridiculously hard orders that made my whole body hurt. He was being unreasonable to a certain degree. I could've just quit and be done with this. I loathed stress, but his rather calm insults to me made me want to prove him wrong. So wrong.

I can do this. Just a few more days and Higuchi-senpai will come back.

Hopefully in a few days.

God, I hope it would be a few days.

"P-Please stop!" I paused hearing a distressed masculine cry. It was down the hall, near the empty classroom. No teacher comes down this way so it was a perfect place for bullies to gather. No one would be seen there. I tightened my grip on the papers and kept walking. Don't look and just keep walking. You promised yourself...no drama. You wouldn't get mixed up in someone else's business.

_Sorry..._

My heart clenched painfully hearing a painful moan down the hall.

_Just keep walking... Its none of your business._

None of your business.

"Oi, oi, what do we have here?" I glared at the bully through my glasses. I doubt it made any affect on him, but it was the only thing I could do.

Ignoring his mocking gaze and sarcastic tone, I said, "Please let him go. Bullying is prohibited in school campus." The bully was about 6'0 and had messy brown hair and tan skin. With the exception of his hair, his uniform was neat and tidy all the way down to his shiny black shoes. Everything about him screamed spoiled brat.

"Bullying is prohibited in school campus!" One of his friends mimicked me in a high-pitched tone. I counted two (a blue-haired and pink-haired) standing behind the rich guy and the victim laid helpless on the ground. He only had one bruise on his cheek, but other than that he was fine.

Feeling the numbness in my arms, I knew I had to get this over with.

Checking my surroundings, I was sure that we were alone.

_It wouldn't matter if I dropped my act. They don't know who I am._

"Yea, funny... Can you just please leave him alone? Bullying is just child's play now. Aren't you just being a bunch of whiny kids?" I must've hit a nerve on pinkie cause he was about to stomp his way towards me, but the blonde stopped him.

"Chill, dude. She's just trying to get to your nerves." The British tone did nothing to his horrible Japanese accent. His electric blue eyes glared at me, but I remained confidently still. As if intimidating me would scare me. I've heard worse.

"Fine, we'll leave him alone... That is, if you want to take his place?" His words sounded threatening, but because of his accent, it was almost laughable.

I shrugged. "Sure. Make it quick though. I need to deliver these papers."

~~

"Nin-chan! What happened to you?!" Mibuchi-senpai yelled out, obvious worry and shock laced in his voice, but I just smiled at him ignoring the pain from my cheek.

"Sorry, senpai! Due to my extreme clumsiness, I tripped down the stairs... Good thing it was just a few steps." I lied through closed eyes and laughed as if I found the situation funny. When clumsy people hurt themselves and someone would ask what happened, they'd laugh it off. I bet I looked horrible. Thanks to my long-sleeved uniform and long skirt, it hid most of the dark bruises. My left cheek was most likely swelling and my bottom lip had a cut. My hair was in disarray and it hurt to move my neck around.

It hurt, yes... But this was nothing compared to back then.

I walked over to Akashi who was staring wide-eyed? I didn't know. My glasses had a couple of cracks so I couldn't see properly. I guess I needed to fix it later.

My arms stretched to pass the papers to him. "Here's the papers you asked for, Akashi. Sorry it got trample by a bunch of students running along the way." Hopefully, Akashi will actually think it was trampled. I knew he wasn't stupid, but I just hoped he'd believe me.

"Kotaro, bring her to the nurse. Now." His usual commanding tone was laced with anger and Hayama-senpai was quick to respond.

"W-Wait! The papers-" "-will be fine. You need to go to the nurse." The papers fell out of my arms as Hayama-senpai dragged me out of the gym.

But before the doors closed, I heard and saw Akashi speak to Mibuchi-senpai in a scary, threatening tone. His heterochromatic eyes glowed brighter than usual.

"Once you find those insects who hurt her, tell me."

But I think I misheard him... There's no way Akashi would worry about me.

Absolutely no way.

~~

"Owwww..." I groaned as the nurse pat my cheek with an Icebag. I was currently in the infirmary which was pretty big. Pale white curtains hid the clinic beds and there were a lot of materials for the injured/sick people. Like so many bottles, medicine kits, etc.

After Hayama-senpai dropped me off, he was fast to leave, saying...

" _Akashi_ _just texted me to come back and practice! Get better,_ _Niña_ _-chan_ _!_ "

"You must be very clumsy to get these much bruises..." Her suspicious tone told me she knew. My left hand took over the Icebag as she turned away to grab more stuff. Probably for my other bruises.

I needed to make up a really good lie.

"Yep,... You have no idea how heavy those papers were and I couldn't even see past them!" I joked grinning then regretted it when my cheek started pulsating in pain. The nurse paused her movements then turned to look at me in the eye.

I feigned confusion and spoke in a ridiculed tone, "You thought I was being bullied, didn't you? Seriously, I just tripped down the stairs."

Lying was bad. But this was needed for my normal life.

Being normal meant no enemies. Being bullied doesn't lead a normal life.

Lying would benefit me.

The nurse believed my lie and sighed. "Well, be careful next time... You might fracture your bone next time." A cold chill trickled my skin.

 _"You got what you deserved."_ **That** voice snarled in my ear and I turned around with wide panic eyes, but there was no one there. Just the eerie white wall. My heartbeat was accelerating each second, thinking that **that** person was here.

_There was no way though..._

_It can't be..._

Tears welled up in my eyes and I hurried to wipe them away before the nurse saw.

_Don't break down... Don't break down..._

_Just build it up again._

_Cover the cracks._

"You alright dear?" Some tears that I wasn't able to wipe off trickled down my cheeks, but I merely smiled.

I laughed off her concern. "It hurts so much I'm crying." I'm glad she believed me. Now, I only need to make the others believe me.

I can't let them know. They have no idea how hard it was to cover up my tracks.

_*snap!*_

A dull pain pulsed on **that** area. I clenched that area with my left hand.

I'll keep covering it up.

No one will ever know....

Build up the walls again and cover up the cracks...

~~

It took almost an hour and a half before the nurse finally allowed me to leave. Plenty of patches were taped on me, but the one on my face annoyed me. Ignoring the urge to rip it off, I began walking towards the stairs. I wanted to go home directly, but I left my bag in my locker which was on the second floor. I felt like an idiot for leaving it there. It would've been better if I left it in the basketball gym, but no, my idiot past self decided that it was better to leave it there. Its not like anything like this is going to happen.

I scoffed. Right.

Because it was already 6:30 pm, the school was mostly empty. I saw a few gathered students in classrooms where they held their clubs and my mind wandered as I walked down the hall.

Was this really worth it? Pretending for the past few weeks was taking its toll on me; my skin was starting to pale from the lack of sunlight and the bags under my eyes were getting bigger from the stress both at school and home. To add with that list was the constant 3 am calls from my parents and close friends from the Philippines. Them calling wasn't troubling me, but it was from my lack of sleep. I only ever get 2-3 hours of sleep each day, including the weekends. Rakuzan never pulls back its punches on homework, but I enjoyed studying. It was like an escape from reality even if it was a little. Being a manager was tiring but worth it because the players there were kind and would sometimes help me out.

A frown formed on my face when Akashi's face appeared in my mind.

My feelings for him were complicated. There were times my stomach would feel weird like it was fluttering, there were times my heart would beat so fast I thought it'd pop out of my chest, and there were times blood would rush to my face when he'd just speak to me. But there were also times he'd confuse me by sending me glares and giving out harsh orders like cleaning up the whole gym alone. He was being unreasonable and I didn't even know why. Yet, even though him doing this should make a flame of hatred ignite within me, it didn't. Instead I feel weird like I was... I was...

_In love..._

I refused to believe that. In love? I don't even know what loving another person was; I've never fallen in love with a person before. And I'll never will.

I refused to believe that I was in love with Akashi. It was too surreal for me.

Besides, I can't be in love with him. A normal highschool life doesn't have cliche love stories. Love brought too many problems. Jealousy, envy, lust, and a lot more. It involved drama and stress. And I hated drama and stress.

So, instead of being in love, the term was now called 'crush'. I simply had a crush on him. It was much better than love. I had crushes before and they've never liked me because of how I looked. It was always the looks. I was considered ugly, but being called that was fine.

If they thought I am ugly, what made Akashi any different? He was simple crush that I'd reminisce in the future.

Nothing more, nothing less.

Satisfied with that thought, I brought myself back to reality and noticed that my locker was just a few steps further, but then I froze. A person was leaning against my locker with my backpack slung over his left shoulder. At first, I didn't recognize him due to the cracks in my glasses.

My breath stilled when his eyes flickered to me. Time seemed to have froze in that moment as we stared at each other.

"A-Akashi?" Disbelief laced my voice and his mouth frowned.

"I don't like liars, Niña." My blood ran cold at his words, but I remained nonchalant.

Pretend. And keep pretending.

"What do you mean??? And what are you doing here, Akashi?" Diverting away from the subject was supposed to be easy, but Akashi's piercing gaze made me feel jittery. It was obvious he knew, but I couldn't let him break through again. He has already broken enough.

We stared at each other just like that for minutes. Black met heterochromatic. Confusion clashed with suspicion. We warred with each other through our eyes.

Although I decided he was nothing more than a crush, my heart still kept beating crazily in my chest. The familiar heat was rising up to my face again and I cursed myself for looking away embarrassed.

This went on again for what felt like hours when a sigh came from his direction. "Its getting late. I'll give you a ride home." A memory fluttered into my mind and I was quick to object, turning my face towards him with wide eyes and my face most likely tomato red.

"NO! I CAN WALK HOME!!" I didn't mean to yell, but I blamed it on the nerves. And the fact that my stomach had butterflies in them.

Instead of the expected glare or commanding tone, he just smiled. That smile that made my heart skip a beat and my mind to paste it permanently into my brain.

...

The last part was creepy, so forget it.

"I already called your guardian that I was bringing you home. She was kind enough to allow me to." Both his smile and gaze was close to mocking me and I just had the urge to start screaming. But I didn't. That'd be just weird.

Clicking my tongue, I gave in with a groan. "Thank you for giving me a ride then, Akashi..."

~~

He looked triumphant as we walked side by side towards his slick, black limousine.

...

I lied. He didn't look triumphant. He was just looking down with a serious gaze at the board with paper clipped onto it in his right hand. Neatly written Japanese were written at the top.

**Weekly reports**

Oh, it was one of his duties as president. It disturbed me how he became the School President on the first week of class. It was like he was already born for it. I looked away when he looked up from the board. Red colored my face like a rosy blush.

He is just a crush...

Once we got in the car, I noticed a few changes inside. A few fluffy pillows were placed inside dyed in the color red and blue. I smiled. Red and blue were two of my favorite colors. I instantly grabbed a red one and hugged it close to my chest. Soft and fluffy, just the way I liked it. A childish grin unconsciously made its way up my face and forgot that Akashi was there looking at me.

Maybe if I paid attention, I'd notice the happy smile adorning his face.

And if I wasn't too busy baby talking the pillow, I'd notice that the driver in the front had taken a picture.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 ** _Uhm_** ** _..._** ** _unsa_** **_diay_** **_imong_** **_ganahan_** _**e-**_ ** _tabi_** ** _,_** ** _Akashi_** * - Uhm...what did you want to talk about, Akashi?


	5. Chapter 5

"Midterm exams are in a couple of weeks. I already gave the details in the paper which I placed on your desks. And remember, those who get the lowest grades will have supplementary classes." Several muttered complaints and groans echoed across the room once Takeda-sensei finished announcing.

Unlike the others, I was actually excited for the Midterm exams. It wasn't the exams I was longing for, it was the day after the exams.

I sighed blissfully. A two week break without school. Just rest. The beautiful rest I can't wait to savour.

Takeda-sensei began his lessons on the World War 2, but I slipped away into my thoughts.

Ever since the incident a week ago, Akashi gave little to no orders which I was and am still eternally grateful for. Usually the orders consisted of just getting the players towels or drinks. None of the heavy stuff included like before. The bruises were less painful now and the swelling on my cheek lessened, but it was still clearly seen. My friends were very concerned when they saw my injuries and were quick to ask questions. I told them the lie that I told everyone and they scolded me like everyone else. Since my glasses were cracked last week, I went to Rakuzan without them. It was hard when everything was so blurry. I used the hair colors to distinguish who was who and which was which. This also proved difficult when there are two or more people who have the same hair color. But I'm still living. I know I could've just went to an optician to fix them, but with school and the club keeping me busy. I had no time to visit an eye doctor.

"Sing, please read the 1st sentence of the 3rd paragraph aloud." Sensei called out and I quickly stood up with the book in my hand.

"The Empire of Japan aimed to dominate Aisa and the Pacific and was already at war with the Republic of China in 1937, but the world war is generally said to have begun on 1 September 1939 with the invasion of Poland by Nazi Germany and subsequent declarations of war on Germany by France and the United Kingdom." The words flowed out of my mouth even though I hadn't read the book. It was a simple history lesson I've already studied in the Philippines that had been slammed into my brain for a total of three days. It was really too simple.

"Thank you, you may take your seat. As you've heard..." Again sensei's voice drones out as I sat back down. Really, whats the point of listening when I can't even see the board? I quietly groaned to myself. Why did my last name start with an S? Why can't be a c or b or a...

 _Like_ _Akashi_ _?_ A taunting voice echoed in my head and I blushed furiously shaking my head. Nope. Nope, not like Akashi. H-He's just a crush... A crush... A simple crush I'll reminisce in the future...

Slamming my head softly on the desk startled those sitting near me.

_I hate having a crush..._

The day blurred by until it was time for lunch. The cafeteria gave lots of delicious food today such as spaghetti, burger steak, assortment of salads, meat, and etc. But having lost my appetite due to that nagging thought in my head, I only picked up a banana and chocolate pudding for dessert.

 _Ugh... Why did it have to be now when there are_ _sooo_ _many food to choose from?_ I thought sullenly as I looked down at my tray. My ears tingled at the sound of my name and I mentally frowned.

"Did you hear? Sing is actually a slut who sleeps from one basketball player to another..."

"A friend of mine who used to go to the Philippines said that she saw her hanging out with the famous basketball player, Nico..."

"She's so disgusting.. And now she's targeting our basketball club!"

"The reason why she isn't wearing her glasses today was because my friend saw her making out with her boyfriend and she beat her up!"

"Haha! Serves her right! She shouldn't be such a whore!"

I saw the way my friends glared at those who were talking behind my back and I smiled. It was great to have friends who stick by you. Their words didn't bother me at all. It was just a lying rumor spreading around. As long as they didn't mess with me or my friends, they were on my good side.

"What lying bitches..." Kira started once I sat down beside Akane. Shaki nodded as she mercilessly stabbed on her spaghetti. The poor spaghetti. The poor, delicious spaghetti.

"They're only jealous because Sing-san hangs around with Akashi-san too much." Akane said bluntly and my eyes flickered to Kira to watch her reaction. She was smiling, but I saw it twitch every once in a while. She was still affected, huh.

"I don't even know why you like him, Kira. He's like...a devil reincarnated as a human." I said peeling my banana. _You like him, idiot._ My subconscious snapped at me, but I ignored it. Kira glared at me and stuck her tongue out.

"Even though he's just a first year, Akashi-kun's the School President, captain of the basketball team, gets perfect grades, and has handsome looks!" She states seriously and crosses her arms. Mentally, I nodded. That's right, he's perfect. "Whats not to like?"

"Right, and you're the one perfect for him." Sarcasm drenched each word Shaki said and I burst out laughing as Kira punches Shaki on the shoulder.

"I am!" Akane was in a fit of giggles at Kira's blushing face. The fan girl then starts ranting about their perfect love life while we laugh at her. This was the normal life I wanted. My friends and I joking around without a care in the world.

_Crack_

~~

The afternoon passed by with nothing but the constant reminder about the midterm exams coming up. And that reminded me of my long, awaited, glorious rest.

I really can't wait for the day of the exams!

"Ah, we have a 2-week training camp after the midterm exams." Each word Mayazumi-senpai spoke pierced through my breaking heart.

"Ehhhhhhhh?!?!?! **_Ganahan_** ** _pa_** ** _jud_** ** _ko_** ** _mu_** **_pahuway_** **_inig_** ** _human_** ** _sa_** **_eksams_** ** _!!!!*_** " I cried out as I fell to my knees and pounded the ground with my right hand. This world is too harsh to me! Why?!?! Whyyyyy?!?!

"Haha, Nin-chan, this is the first time I saw you break down!" I glared at Mibuchi-senpai through teary eyes and punched his leg.

" ** _Mean_** ** _kaayo_** **_ka_** ** _,_** ** _Mibuchi_** ** _-_** ** _senpai_** ** _!!*_** " Mibuchi-senpai laughs again.

"Sing, you're speaking in your native tongue." Mayazumi-senpai reminded me and heat rushed up to my face. Quickly, I stood up and bowed halfway down to Mibuchi-senpai.

"Wah! Sorry, Senpai!" Mibuchi-senpai laughs.

"No, no, its fine. Nin-chan's just so cute when she-"

"Reo, Chihiro, 20 laps now." I jumped at Akashi's commanding voice and looked up.

"Of course, Sei-chan." Mibuchi-senpai sighed, but smiled at me as he and Mayazumi-senpai began jogging. I cast a glare at the red dot standing across the court for doing this, but he either didn't notice it or pretended he didn't see it. Either way, he still shouldn't have done that. Or... Maybe I was glaring at the wrong person? I squinted my eyes, but to no avail, everything was still a blur.

 _I have to survive like this for several days..._ My nose scrunched up at the thought. I really hate it when I can't see. Sighing, I decided to fill up the water bottles so I wouldn't just stand around doing nothing.

But then...

"Niña-san," Coach Shirogane called out to me and my head snapped towards his direction, "come over here." A black dot stood beside a red dot. Okay, this was definitely Akashi and Coach Shirogane. Plastering a smile on my face, I casually jogged up to them.

"What is it, Shirogane-san???" Coach Shirogane's face was slightly clear and he had a serious look on his face. Uh oh. I gulped nervously as to what was to come. Did I do something wrong? I knew I shouldn't have placed snails in Hayama-senpai's locker!

"Niña-san, I need you to hand these over to the girls' volleyball club." He handed over a bunch of papers to me.

_Snap_

The sound reverberated in my mind and my smile widened feeling the dull pain ache on that area once more. "Of course, Shirogane-san. I'll be right back." I bowed before jogging out of the gym. Why did I have to remember that now? That was just a thing in the past. Tears brimmed my eyes and my hand quickly wiped them away.

A memory from my old life.

Shaking my head, I focused back on the subject at hand: looking for the girls' volleyball club. And that reminded me from the first day of school...

_"Join the volleyball club! If you're new, don't worry. We now have a gym for newbies to train in!"_

That's right...they have two gyms... Which gym should I go to? I mean, they are both the same club, except one is for newbies and the other for the volleyball team. Should I go to the former or the latter?

For a couple of minutes, I stood there dumbfounded at the center of the hall. Another thought then passed in my head. _Where are even the volleyball clubs???_ My right hand slapped my forehead  at my stupidity. I forgot to ask Coach Shirogane or Akashi... Dang, I really hate myself right now. Not only do I not know where to go, but I have to run all the way back to the basketball gym to ask where the volleyball club was and which one to go.

Brilliant, Niña. Let's give a hand for the idiot who can't even do her job right.

"Sing, is that you?" A familiar, masculine voice spoke behind and my head turned to see Fukumiya Dai standing a few feet away from me. He looked blurry, but thanks to his bright green hair, my mind instantly remembered him. Ah, he's my classmate in History.

"Ah, hey, Fukumiya-san." Should I ask him for help? He knows the school better than I do...probably. Most likely. While I pondered deeply about this, I didn't notice that he was walking closer to me.

"S-Sing...I-I have something to confess..." At the sound of his timid voice, I looked up at him and saw the swirl of nervousness in his eyes and the familiar blush across his cheeks. My eyes widened. No...impossible. Why now? I made sure my presence wouldn't stand out. To completely be an average girl that no one would think of dating. Didn't he listen to those lying rumors?! Even though it brought distaste to my tongue, it helped making people stay away from me.

Hoping that it wasn't what I thought it would be, I replied in a semi-casual voice, "what is it, Fukumiya-san?" My heart hammered nervously in my chest and my hands clenched onto the papers tightly. _Please don't say you like me._

"A-Ano...I-I like you..." A cold chill ran down my spine and my face paled in color. His mouth opened to say more, but I quickly interjected, "why...?" This question seemed to have made his whole face bright red and his eyes flickered away from mine as his cheek scratched his cheek. A familiar nervous habit I used to do before.

"I-I don't believe in those rumors that the girls have been spouting about. It was obvious that they were just jealous that you spend a lot of time with Akashi-san..." He had the same eyes as my friends...filled with anger, but it was quick to disappear as another emotion brewed in his eyes. An emotion I was all too familiar: love struck. "...but you aren't like that. Sing, you're hardworking, honest, passionate about your work, and...m-most of all, beautiful. Even though they've said things behind your back, you keep moving forward. Not only that, you are always try to lend a helping hand to those in need." My heart clenched and the heat rushed to my face as he said this. Curse my caring heart for wanting to help. "You were the one who stopped them from bullying me." My eyes widened and I felt my world crumble. He was the victim. He saw me. He saw me drop my disguise. _How did I not see this?_ "Th-Thanks to you, those bullies stopped pestering me. My life became better because of you." His blue eyes lit up, but mine dulled. _He saw. He saw me._ "Th-That's why I wanted to confess my feeling to you today... I-I really like you, Sing."

_He saw me._

It didn't register in my mind that he had confessed. Storm clouds loomed over my head at the thought that he saw me. He saw me. Its all over.

"S-Sing?" My eyes snapped back into focus looking back into Fukumiya's concerned eyes. "Are you alright?" A forced smile pasted itself on my face.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about what you just said." His eyes shone with hope, but I'm sorry. "Fukumiya-san, I'm-"

"Niña, I was wondering what took you so long." Akashi's voice made my heart stop cold. Fukumiya's eyes widened and he quickly turns around to meet with Akashi's foreboding gaze. Its not like I could see it, but I felt it.

"A-Ano, Akashi-san! I-Its my fault, I-I wanted to tell her something." A bitter feeling rested itself in my stomach. _You idiot, you're going to ruin everything that I've built up._

"Oh, and what did you want to tell her?" His commanding voice brought fear and tension in the atmosphere, which made Fukumiya and I flinch.

Fukumiya's face reddened. "I-I was confessing to her...and she was about to answer me." His hopeful eyes flickered to me and I bit my lip. Damn, I'm in a pickle... Why does this keep happening to me???

For some reason, after Fukumiya said those words, the hallway dropped in temperature making a cold, foreboding feeling take place.

"Really? Well, I'd love to hear what Niña wants to say." His chilling words caused goosebumps to prickle my skin and I shivered. Even though I couldn't see him, Akashi's heterochromatic eyes and Fukumiya's hopeful ones stared at me.

Seeing no other way out of this mess, I simply sighed. "Fukumiya-san, I'm sorry, but I don't like you like that. I think you should find someone else to reciprocate your feelings." I wanted to go in a lengthy detail why he shouldn't like someone like me, but my tongue might slip. I can't make another mistake. I just can't...

 _I can't trust guys anymore. Not after_ _ **that**_. I shuddered at the memory.

Fukumiya's face was crestfallen, but a smile immediately hid his sadness. "N-No, its fine... Is it alright if we can be friends at least?" I smiled at this idea and nodded.

"I'd love to, Fukumiya-san." Noticing Akashi's piercing glare, I sighed again. "I need to get going before Akashi gets anymore mad than he is now..." He nodded and waved at me. Quickly, I jogged over to Akashi who had a satisfied smirk on his face. It was gone once I was near him. My nose scrunched up, angry that he would act like that. Of course, he wouldn't understand. He was the guy that had everything. He didn't know what it feels for your heart to be broken.

_"_ **_I_ ** **_'m sorry,_ ** **_Niña_ ** **_, but..._ ** _" Tears rolled down my cheeks._

"Lets go." I nodded and followed after Akashi, but my eyes flickered to Fukumiya's dejected form. I felt sorry for him, but if I hadn't done that, **everything I've done would be for naught.**

_**After all, this was part of the normal life I wanted.** _

It was then that I realized when my eyes flickered back to Akashi's form. Despite my sight being blurry, I saw the way he was his chest rose every so often and the sweat on the side of his face. It was as if he was running around...

_Was he worried? F_ _or me?_

I laughed internally at the thought.

_Impossible. That is just wishful thinking._

-0-0-0-0-0-0

 ** _Ganahan_** ** _pa_** ** _jud_** ** _ko_** ** _mu_** _**pahuway**_ **_inig_** ** _human_** ** _sa_** **_eksams_** _ **!!!!**_ * - I really wanted to rest after the exams!!!

 ** _Mean_** ** _kaayo_** **_ka_** ** _,_** ** _Mibuchi_** ** _-_** ** _senpai_** _ **!!**_ * - You are so mean, Mibuchi-senpai!!


	6. Chapter 6 Part 1

It was Saturday now. Three days after Fukumiya-san's confession. Currently I was lying on my bed face down silently screaming into my pillow. Why am I screaming, you ask my dear subconscious? Because of all the stress thats been accumulating from these past month that I've stayed here. Too many things happened and I needed to let it out. Screaming helped burst the tension within me. Even though I am just screaming silently.

A loud ring outside my room disrupted my screams of distress and exhaustion so I paused. The ringing kept going on and on and on and on before I realized I was the only one in the apartment/dorm. Content, I stayed still waiting for the annoying ringing to stop. It took a few minutes for it to stop, but as I was about to start screaming for real, the annoying ringing echoed outside once again. My mind thought of many ways to torture whoever this is for calling at eleven in the morning on a weekend as I begrudgingly left the comforts of my bed and walked out of my room. My steps were slow and heavy, not feeling any hurry on answering some stupid phone call. Passing a mirror in the hallway, my eyes flickered to see myself. Dark large bags weighed heavily under my eyes, most likely from the stress, and my hair was disheveled from staying in bed for too long. My clothes only consisted of a simple black T-shirt and long red shorts. A blank smile appeared on my exhausted face as Fukumiya-san's face appeared in my mind. _Hah, why would anyone have a crush on a liar like me?_ I thought bitterly glaring at my brown eyes. The ringing snapped me out of the staring contest with myself and I continued my journey to the living room.

The living room was fit for around 15-20 people and being alone gave lots of room for me. A large, flat screen television was stuck to the wall between two wide windows whose curtains were closed, stopping the sunlight from passing through. Two sofa chairs sat opposite from each other while a large couch fit for 5 people was between them. Floral paper decorated the walls and simple mahogany wood was used for the floor, but it was not seen as much because of the green carpets. My tired eyes searched for the stupid phone and saw it blinking red on a small, coffee table between the sofa chairs and in front of the couch. I glared at it before answering the phone to stop the beeping ringing.

"Whoever you are, make it quick cause I need to scream some-" I began, but my breath was cut short at the familiar velvety chuckle on the other end of the line. The familiar heat rushed up to my face and my heart hammered rapidly in my chest. _Oh God, no. Please no..._

"Why would you need to scream, Niña?" His husky voice still brought chills down my spine, but that didn't stop my heart from skipping a beat.

My mouth opened, but closed like a gaping fish. It was as if I had forgotten how to speak. Quickly, I regained my composure, but that didn't stop my voice to stutter. "A-Akashi, wh-why are you calling?" The heat was spreading fast and my hand shook the phone against my ear. There was no way I was going to tell Akashi why I would be screaming at eleven in the morning.

It took a while for him to respond, but I was glad that he didn't ask the question again. "..oh, I was just wondering if you were busy." I blinked. My eyes rolled to the back of my head to remember what I was supposed to do on this fine Saturday. Scream. Sleep. Eat. Sleep. Sleep. And sleep more. Oh, and have stress eating while watching some cliche movie.

"Sorry, Akashi, but I'm very busy. I have to-"

"Wonderful. I'll see you in front of Rakuzan at 12:30. **Don't be late**. Farewell, Niña." Before I could interject, he had cut the line. My eyes stared in shock at the floral wall listening to the beep of the phone and my left eye twitched.

At that moment, my goody-two-shoes self just snapped as I threw the phone at the couch and yelled. "Th-That...! That good for nothing captain! Stupid, idiot Akashi Seijuuro! Just because he is some absolute rich kid, he can order people around!" I shook my head furiously. "Well, no! **_Di_** **_jud_** ** _ko mag_** ** _minaw_** **_niya_** ** _!*_** Saturday is MY free time! I'm not letting some stupid captain ask me out on a date just to ruin my day!" I fumed, crossing my arms. A few seconds ticked by before realization dawned on me. Then I paused. My mind whirred at my words and what Akashi just told me.

 _Akashi_ _...asked me out on a date?_ After the thought passed through my dumbstruck mind, my face exploded red.

"WHAT?!?!?" I screamed so loud in disbelief, not caring about my neighbors. My head pounded painfully at the revelation.

 _Impossible. Utterly, absolutely impossible! There is no way_ _Akashi_ _asked me out on a date!_ _H-He_ _just wants to talk about the basketball club!_ This thought reassured me and I calmed my racing heart. _Th_ _-That's_ _right, he just wants to talk about the basketball club. Haha, stupid_ _Niña_ _... Thinking its a date..._ My heart clenched painfully at the thought and I scowled.

A crush. Nothing more than a crush I'll reminisce in the future.

I inhaled a breath of air. _That's all he'll ever be. Nothing more than a crush._

Once my mind was calm, I walked back to my room to change for my da...meet up with Akashi.

It didn't take long to wear my clothing of choice due to the massive panic I received when I realized it was almost quarter to twelve. A rosy blush spread across my cheeks as I looked at myself through the full body mirror. I decided to wear a pair of loose, black jeans which I sto...ehem, 'borrowed' from my older brother and a green blouse that was almost three years too old. It clung to my old self, almost showing my belly button. I wanted to search for another, but one look at the time, I knew I had no choice in the matter. My shoes were again owned by my brother when he was 13 and he passed them down to me. Although it looked worn down, its red color fading away, it was still my favorite and I always wore it when my friends and I would hang out. Especially her.

 _ **"**_ _ **Ngano**_ _ **man,**_ _ **Niña**_ _ **?!?!**_ _ **Ngano**_ _ **man**_ _ **ka**_ _**mu**_ _**biya**_ _**nmo**_ _ **!*" Her desperate voice called out to me...rivers of tears streaming down her face. The latter sounded more of a broken plea than a question.**_

_**But I couldn't back away. It was too much. I suffered way too much already.** _

_**Through closed eyes, a smile managed to appear even through the sadness, pain, and heartache. "**_ _ **Dili**_ _**na**_ _**nako**_ _**kaya**_ _ **, Love. I just... Bye.*" Then I turned away from her...without looking back.**_

_**That was the last time I saw and heard my best friend.** _

I shook my head, making the memory disappear. Tears brimmed my eyes and I quickly wiped them away. Stupid Niña... Stupid, stupid, stupid...

 _ **This was the path you chose.**_ A sinister voice in my head mocked me. _**You can never turn back, not after sacrificing so much.**_

"I know." With a deep sigh, I walked out of the room and slammed the door shut, leaving the cold, barren room. A picture frame fell down from the bedside table from the force, but landed safely on a pillow on the ground. The frame, though broken, held a picture of two 14 year old girls smiling happily, but black pen marks heavily scratched another person who was with the girls, obscuring its entire body. The only thing that was seen was its arm wrapped around one of the girls' shoulders. A girl wearing pink glasses.

Subconsciously, I pushed up my glasses, but directly touched my nose. Ah, I forgot. My glasses still weren't fixed. The day before, with the permission of Akashi, I managed to go to an optician to fix my glasses and he told me that I could get them on Sunday. _Thank goodness._ I thought. _I don't think I'll survive another day being blind._ Sighing, my feet walked faster, fearful that Akashi would punish me if I was a second late than the agreed time. I was still a little angry that he forcefully did this, but being angry for too long wasn't actually my style. It would just bring more headaches, which meant stress. And I hate stress.

It didn't take more than 10 minutes when I finally arrived at Rakuzan. _Good thing I didn't need to run._ I sighed in relief and leaned on the blocks of cement just beside the locked, metallic gate. I looked at the watch on my right wrist...12:15 pm. 15 minutes early than the scheduled time, which was good. Better than arriving late. A cold breeze blew past tickling my semi exposed stomach and I shivered. Dang, I should've brought a jacket.

"Ah!" A masculine voice exclaimed, but I didn't pay much heed to it. Probably calling out someone else. "Is that you, Sing?!" At the sound of my name, my head turned to the left to see a yellow blur coming closer. Who has blonde hair other than Hayama-senpai? Do I even know anyone with blonde hair other than Hayama-senpai. Hmmm, nope not a clue.

A fake smile appeared on my face as soon as the person was close enough to distinguish his features.

Ah, it was the rumoured most handsome guy in Rakuzan... That is until Akashi came.

I had no idea why girls thought of him as most beautiful. He just had baby white skin, dazzling yellow eyes that would put the sun to shame, and silky blonde hair. Oh, add to that was his tall, athletic physique.

I've already seen a ton of guys like that so I never considered this guy as handsome. He was just an average guy in my books.

A beautiful smile lit up on his face. "Sing, what are you doing at school on a Saturday?"

I shrugged. "Akashi wanted to meet up to talk about the basketball club." My stomach twinged in annoyance as he leaned forward on the gate letting his arms through. When was he going to leave?

"You know...I heard rumors about you and Akashi." My teeth grit together as I fought the blood from rushing up to my face. "Is it true?"

My eyes never looked at him as I answered nonchalantly, "He's like a boss I never wanted to work with." He hummed at my response and I roller my eyes. _Its his choice whether to believe me or not...but could he just leave?!_ I cursed him angrily in my mind.

 _ **You're acting out of character,**_ _ **Nin**_ _ **.**_ A voice whispered in my head causing my eyes to widen.

Ah, that's right. I'm just a normal, average girl. My eyes flickered to the guy. _I almost let him see my true self..._ I rolled my shoulders and took a deep breath.

"Wh-What are you doing here anyway, senpai?" My head turned away nervously, showing a sense of discomfort.

When a handsome  senpai approaches you, the normal thing to do is feel uncomfortable.

He chuckled. "Oh? Whats the sudden change of attitude?" Mentally, I cursed him and thought of ways to castrate him. Phsyically, I fidgeted and played with the hem of my shirt.

"Don't you have soccer practice, senpai?" Divert his attention elsewhere and make him change the subject.

"You didn't answer my question." My jaw clenched. He wasn't just a good-looking guy, huh.

I sighed. "And why should you care if I change my attitude?" I wanted to add more, but I bit my tongue to stop myself. Don't show, just keep pretending.

"Because I-" "Niña." At the sound of his voice, my throat constricted and the heat rushed up to my face. I turned to look at him and my jaw instantly dropped. Because I've never seen Akashi outside of school, his casual clothes made my heart beat accelerate in my chest. He wore a red, long-sleeved collared top, black jeans, and black dress shoes. He looked like he was going to a fancy restaurant in those clothes.

My eyes widened. _Utterly impossible._

"Niña..." He sighed looking at my choice of clothes. "...what are you wearing?" My face flushed and I growled.

"Wh-What-! You were the one who threatened me in a phone call!" I accidentally yelled out, feeling humiliated by his judging eyes.

He sighed and grabbed my hand. "I was right that you have a poor sense in clothing." My eye twitched, but, begrudgingly, my steps soon matched his pace. I knew he was right, and like every time, I had no choice in the matter when he starts commanding me.

If I paid any attention and wasn't feeling self conscious about my clothes right then, I sure would've noticed the death glare he sent to the senpai who frowned at our retreating forms.

*At a Fancy Fashion Shop*

"No. Freaking. Way." My voice was in full denial and in complete disgust as a seamstress held out a fitting, red dress. It was a simple, yet formal dress but what made my nose scrunch in disgust was the length of it...it barely reached my thighs.

"Oh, but this dress would fit you so perfectly!" She gushed holding it close to my body.

I glared. "There is no way I'm wearing a short dress! I'd rather be tortured than be seen wearing that thing!" Her face contorted almost angrily, but with Akashi standing behind me, she kept the smile on her face.

"...Fine. Just choose a dress to your liking. I reserved a table for us at Sodoh Higashiyama." It sounded as if he wanted me to wear that dress and it made me feel weird inside. His semi sad tone almost urged me to wear the dress. Almost.

  
Since I was never from Japan, the name of the restaurant didn't land much of an impact. My hand waved away the seamstress as my eyes looked over the dresses hanging up. I found a lot that I liked: dresses that were below the knees, were my favorite color, had sleeves, and covered the collar bone. Being raised as a proper girl by strict parents did that to me. But what stopped me from choosing the dress was the price. The prices ranged from one million yen to ten million. Nothing below a hundred thousand. These were too expensive.

 _Where the hell did_ _Akashi_ _bring me to?_ I thought, squinting hard on the price tag with four million, nine hundred ninety nine thousand yen written in computerized Japanese romanji. But, seriously, whats the point of making it worth four million, nine hundred ninety nine thousand yen? Can't they just make it five million so they don't have to give change?

"Is that the dress you want?" His voice sounded behind me laced with impatience and annoyance, but I shook my head sighing.

"This is too expensive, Akashi. I won't be able to pay it." My hand dropped the tag and I turned away from the dazzling pink dress. I hate pink, but ever since I wore pink glasses, the color sorta stuck to me. His left brow rose and he walked past me to look over the dress. I stood there confused as to why he was doing this. He didn't even look at the price tag; his eyes flickered between me and the dress. After a few minutes, a smirk adorned his already handsome features as he called for the seamstress. My brows furrowed in confusion as the woman and Akashi whispered to each other then she scurried away with a wide, forced smile, but then my eyes widened when the woman came back with the exact same dress which the mannequin was wearing.

"No." My wide eyes flickered to Akashi who still had a smirk on his face. "I-I told you, I don't have enough money to pay for this!"

"Don't worry, I'll pay for it." My jaw slacked at his nonchalant tone. He was willing to pay almost five million yen just for a dress?!?!

"B-Bu-!" "The changing room is this way. Please follow me." My mouth opened to protest, but the woman was stronger than she looks like as she pushed me towards the direction of the changing room. My eyes stared into Akashi's heterochromatic ones before I was pushed into a room then the familiar click indicated I was lock inside.

"Akashi-sama said to not let you out unless you have worn that dress." Her sickly sweet tone quickly changed into a comforting one. "Just knock twice when you're done changing!" During the hustle, the seamstress was able to push the dress into my arms before locking me in the room. I looked down to the dress in my hands and a groan escaped my lips.

_What the hell did I just get myself into..._

The possibility of not changing passed my mind just so I can piss Akashi, but then there was also the probability he'd change me himself. The very thought made me blush furiously.

 _That's what you get for reading too many teen fictions._ My subconscious mocked me and I cursed myself internally as I took off my shirt.

*A few minutes later*

Okay, that didn't take as long as I expected it to be. The dress clung snuggly against my skin and I wondered what cloth was used to make such it so comfortable. It was a floral dress which touched just on my knees and also covered my collar bone and had long, pink lace sleeves. The upper portion had the floral designs which were glittered in silver. Though it looked uncomfortable at first glance, it clung to my chest snuggly. And connecting the top and the skirt was a pink ribbon sewn on the side. My favorite was the pink, almost shiny skirt which flowed elegantly down to my knees. It was breathtaking.

I turned towards the mirror and smiled, loving how beautiful the dress was. It flowed in the air as I twirled. A rosy blush dusted my cheeks, but I didn't notice it enjoying the feel and look of the dress. The only thing looking out of place were my red, worn-out rubber shoes.

 _Too bad someone like me is wearing this._ I thought pessimistically looking at my face through the mirror. Because I wasn't wearing my glasses, the dark bags under my eyes were clearly seen and my tan skin had already paled from its usual brown tone from the lack of sunlight. I stood there disappointed in myself and the memories from the past resurfaced unconsciously in my mind.

 ** _"_** ** _Sige_** **_na_** ** _,_** ** _Nin_** ** _.*" Her black eyes twinkled mischievously. "Once in a lifetime_** ** _ra_** **_ni_** **_nga_** ** _opportunity! What if_** ** _siya_** **_ang_** **_imong_** ** _soulmate?*" My finger twirled a strand of my hair as I sighed._**

**_"Fine, just this once though."_ **

My fists clenched at the forging memory. I refused to remember it. It was just a stupid mistake I did.

 _And this is no different._ I thought glaring at the mirror. He'll be like the rest of my crushes, but I am not the same like last year.

I'm not as immature like before.

A fake smile spread across my lips and I giggled soundlessly as my hair covered half of my face. But I could still clearly see the fear and anxiety swirling in my eyes through the glass mirror.

 _Don't let him break down your walls again. If he does,_ Desperation filled my being and the storm clouds brewed in my mind. My fist connected with the mirror earning a soft crack, not loud enough though to alert anyone outside.

**_ You' _ ** _** ll have to leave. ** _

** TO BE CONTINUED **

-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _ **Di**_ _**jud**_ _ **ko mag**_ _ **minaw**_ _**niya**_ _ **!**_ * - There is no way I'm listening to him!

 _ **Ngano**_ _ **man,**_ _ **Niña**_ _ **?!?!**_ _ **Ngano**_ _ **man**_ _ **ka**_ _**mu**_ _**biya**_ _**nmo**_ _ **!**_ * - Why, Niña?!?! Why do you have to leave us!

 _ **Dili**_ _**na**_ _**nako**_ _**kaya**_ ** _, Love. I just... Bye_**. ** _*_** \- I just can't do this anymore, Love. I just... Bye.

 ** _Sige_** **_na_** ** _,_** ** _Nin_** ** _._** * - Come on, Nin.

 ** _Once in a lifetime_** ** _ra_** **_ni_** **_nga_** ** _opportunity! What if_** ** _siya_** **_ang_** **_imong_** ** _soulmate?_** * - This is a once in a lifetime opportunity! What if he is your soulmate?


	7. Chapter 6 Part 2

As promised, the door clicked open and I was let out. The heat blazed in my face and butterflies fluttered in my stomach as my feet shuffled nervously towards Akashi. My eyes refused to look up at him and so I settled down looking down on the clean, porcelain floor. Wow, how did they make it so sparkly??? And what did they use to make it so squeaky clean? I don't see a single dot of dust at all!

...or maybe I can't see because I am not wearing my glasses?

"..do you have a pair of shoes for this particular dress?" Akashi's sudden remark made me jump and also caused my face to burn more. _Where the hell did your tough act go, huh,_ _Nin_ _??_ Talking to myself calmed me down, but did not stop my heart from accelerating with each nauseating, passing second.

"Hmm..." The seamstress hummed then snapped her fingers. "Yes, I do! They're in the back. I'll be right back, Akashi-sama!" Her retreating footsteps made me internally and externally panic. _Don't leave me alone!_ I wanted to scream, but my mouth refused to utter a sound. Then we were left in what I felt was awkward silence...the kind where I just wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

What's making it worse was the fact that I hadn't even combed my hair from the rush of Akashi's sudden call and also the negative thoughts which kept stirring in my stormy mind.

_**You'll have to leave.** _

Four threatening words that panicked my very soul. I liked it there in Rakuzan, and just because my emotions were out of control, I would have to leave.

_Again._

The disaster would start all over again and I have to erase what minor existence I made here in Japan. Just like back home...in the Philippines.

_**"No matter where you go. I'll always be there." His sickening voice whispered even in that moment. My whole body went rigid. It was the same voice that encouraged me to surpass my limits...the same voice who helped me in my desperate moments. A broken smile forced its way on my face and a flood of tears poured out of my eyes.** _

_**It took all that I had not to scream.** _

"...ook at me." Smooth, yet somehow rough fingers grabbed my chin and forced me to look up and my breath hitched at a loss of breath. His face was too close.

**It was too close.**

Panicked, my arms subconsciously pushed him away. Fear took over my system. "Wh-What are you doing?!" I yelled out in anger and glared at him as best as I could. Too close, he was too close for comfort.

"..." Akashi looked angry, but at the same time confused. But it didn't hit me then, the fear and anxiety in me was building up. Cold sweat, the sickening chills, and the shivers...it was coming back. He was coming back.

 _No, no, no, no, no, no, no..._ The fear was swallowing me up. _Calm...calm...calm..._

My eyes flickered to Akashi and the weight on my shoulders was somehow lifted.

 _Calm down...its just_ _Akashi_ _..._ A shaking breath escaped my lips and my fear starts to decrease at the thought. _Its not him...its just_ _Akashi_ _..._

"S-Sorry..." I coughed. "I'm not comfortable with close contact." I sighed in relief as the seamstress came rushing back with silver shoes that were encrusted with tiny gems in her hands.

 _Thank goodness._ "Thank you." I smiled gratefully taking the shoes from her hands. Sweat trickled down my cheek as a piercing glare stared at me while I changed my shoes.

 _First, you fell in love_ _with a killer, then a psychopath, then finally, a guy with a tyrannical personality. Why the hell are you falling for weirdos,_ _Niña_ _?_ I sighed as I stood up, patting off the dust from my knees.

*Author: the first two were just otome game characters/anime characters, please ignore the OCs ditzy mind...by the way, her past crushes are just normal human beings, but they (like Akashi) love basketball*

"Here you go, miss! Your belongings are in this paper bag!" It irked me how nauseatingly nice the seamstress was acting. She was most likely only putting a front for 'Akashi-sama'. A tick mark appeared out of my forehead. Somehow, that name pisses me off, but it fits him so well too.

A smooth, yet rough hand grabbed my own which caused my heart to leap up my throat. "We'll be going now." My teeth clenched together at his callous tone. Why isn't he thanking her? The seamstress just smiled though.

"Thank you for your time, Akashi-sama. Please come again next time!" Her tone was forced, but her face remained kind. Akashi pulled/dragged me along towards the exit, but my stomach felt queasy from how cold he acted.

It wasn't right. "Thank you for the dress and shoes! Its really beautiful." The words came out, not like I expected to. The color drained from my face as her eyes widened. A look of realization struck her face and a gasp escaped her throat.

The horror increased as she uttered the words I dreaded the most. I was glad Akashi passed through the double doors, unable to hear the horrifying words she said.

 _S-She_ _doesn't know... You didn't hear that... No one will know..._ My eyes flickered to Akashi. _He didn't hear. My life is still stable...normal...average..mediocre..._

_**"** _ _**Niña** _ _**Sing???..." My eyes widened in horror as she spoke in English.** _

Why had I notice such a simple thing? **She** always loved to sew dresses... I can't believe one of her workers were here in Japan. My eyes narrowed as I dwelled deep in thought. I'll have to contact **that** person to fix my mistake...

"Even now, with me by your side, you still have your mind elsewhere." His whisper didn't register in my ears as I thoroughly planned to cover up my mistake. "Simply a curious being..." If I wasn't too preoccupied from my obsession, I would have noticed his right eyes turning red.

"Ah, sorry, Akashi. Did you say something?" My eyes looked up at his, but it was already back to its heterochromatic ones.

He frowned. "I don't like repeating myself, Niña. Next time, I won't be so lenient." I flinched at his cold tone and felt pain shoot up from my arm as he gripped my hand tightly. Too tightly.

Anger boiled within me and my mouth opened to start an argument, but then I remembered why I was there...what my purpose was.

Instead of the raging words I wanted to say, I apologized, "S-Sorry." After working under him as a manager, Akashi stopped being scary in my eyes, not like the first time I saw him. How did time pass by so quickly? I thought, smiling to myself.

 _But I'll keep being a weak, little lamb in his eyes._ My smile thinned out as I stared at his hand gripping mine. _It will not fail, he'll soon lose interest in me when he finds out that I'm like other girls who obey his every word._

I glared at the back of his head. _For someone like_ _Akashi_ _, he needs a partner who won't succumb to his commands and will fight back even if it meant her own demise. A girl who is his equal...a girl who won't give a damn about his threats...someone who will love him for him._

I frowned. _And that girl...isn't me._ It hurt for that thought to pass my mind. But for my normal life to happen, romance has to cease to exist in my life. Romance leads to too many problems...envy, jealousy, lust, anger, hatred, fights... Too stressful for me to take. I don't care if in the end I'll be heartbroken...if it means my wish will become a reality.

Even while my mind and heart were at war, I smiled. "Where are we going anyway, Akashi?" _Since the start of the school year, I've always acted and this will be no different._ The heat rushed up to my face as he looked at me. _I'll control these damn feelings of mine and I will win in the end._

"At Sodoh Higashiyama. Its just close to my home so I usually eat there." My eyes widen in surprise.

"You don't eat with your parents?" This question did not faze him at all.

"My father is usually at work and I prefer to eat where I am most comfortable." _Rich kid._ I rolled my eyes. He spent money like it was nothing. Like all the hard earned cash just came out of thin air.

"What about your mother?"

"...I don't want to speak of her." With those words, he silenced me and I bit my lip.

After minutes of awkward, tense silence as we walked, we finally reached our destination.

My eyes widened at the traditional building and awed at the beautiful plants around it. It was close to breath taking. Lol, it was if I can even see the place, being blind is really the worst.

 _I love the restaurant and all, but..._ I glared at his hand which was still holding onto mine. _When will you let go of my hand?!_

Before I can say my complaint, a feminine voice cut me off in the direction of the restaurant, "Seijuuro-sama, I'm so glad you're back! What would you like this..." Black met violet eyes. My eyes widened. No way, the voice couldn't have come from this person. This person was a...

"Oh, who is this girl with you?" HE'S A GUY WITH A GIRL VOICE!! The guy who called out to Akashi had black hair cleanly tied into a low pony tail and violet eyes. He was wearing butler clothes, but...it couldn't be though. His voice sounds like a girl, but he looks like a guy?!?!

Akashi was unfazed by this and just replied. "Ah, Saitou, it is good to see you as well. This is my date, Niña." Because of my shock, I wasn't listening to Akashi at all. "We will be having the usual, if you may." The Saitou guy narrowed his eyes at me and clicked his tongue.

"Nay, nay, Seijuuro-sama!" Why do you have to sound like a girl?! "I must save her from that disastrous hair!" THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT?!?! Instantly, Saitou grabbed my other hand and started to drag me away. My wide eyes stared at Akashi's darkening glare.

If looks could kill, Saitou would be dead by now.

"Let us fix your hair, Niña-sama, and you may continue your lunch date with Seijuuro-sama!"

My face blazed at the word 'date'. But seriously, what have I gotten myself into?

*somewhere in the restaurant*

I have no idea what just happened. Everything went too fast for my mind to comprehend all the information at once. But I did know that this guy who had a girl voice was currently styling my hair in front of a mirror in a room he just randomly dragged me into. He had forcefully sat me down and without my consent, began styling my hair.

He hummed. "This is so exciting! I can't believe Seijuuro-sama finally has a girlfriend!" My face exploded red.

"I-I'm sorry, but..." I cleared my throat. "Akashi and I aren't dating. I am his manager of the basketball club at Rakuzan High." The guy, unfazed, just hummed at my response.

"Really, really?..." He paused as he leaned forward. His face close to the side of my face. " ** _Lumaki_** **_ka_** **_nang_** **_malaki_** ** _,_** ** _Niña_** ** _._** ** _Naiiba_** **_na_** **_ang_** **_iyong_** ** _mata_** ** _mula_** **_sa_** **_tatlong_** **_taon_** **_nakakita_** ** _ko_** ** _sayo_** ** _.*_** " The room went cold at the familiar, husky voice against my ear.

A nervous chuckle escaped my throat. "Son of a...you changed your voice and looks so I wasn't able to recognize you." My body went stiff at his soft laugh.

"Of course, I'm not the same as last time~" He chirped and I cringe at his voice. I liked it better when he didn't use that girlish voice. "Now, you look beautiful, Niña-sama~!" I frowned heavily at the hairdo he gave me. He tied half of my hair into a pony tail while the rest were curled down to my chest. "It doesn't suit your taste?"

My head shook from side to side. "Its nice. Anyway, John... Or **_kana_** ** _jud_** **_ba_** **_ang_** **_imong_** **_pangalan_** ** _?*_** " John grinned.

"Haha, I go by Horitera Saitou now." Ah, I forgot Akashi called him that. "Anyway, I should send you back to your date before he comes to kill me." I laughed at his sense of humor and shrugged, standing up.

"Sure, sure. But it was nice to see you, Jo-I mean, Saitou." Saitou smiled.

"Hmmm, will you keep running away from reality, Nin?" His question made my stomach flip uncomfortably.

"...that's my business, not yours." I snarled, casting a glare at him. "Screw off." I stormed off, not looking back.

He doesn't understand. He couldn't. He wasn't there last year to see what happened. Why I'm running away. I scoffed. And what the hell does he mean by running away from reality? I was just chasing after my wish, my desire, my obsession. No one understood why I did this. Not even my parents.

"And I'll make sure it stays that way." I whispered venomously as  my teeth clenched together in wrath.

*10 minutes later*

Akashi and I sat in silence as we start to eat our food. I refused to look at him, feeling the heat rush up to my face.

"You got lost, didn't you?" He sighed at my lack of response. My face burned hotter in embarrassment. "Really, you shouldn't have left Saitou's side."

 _Dang, its because I got into the heat of the moment!_ I angrily chewed my food. _If it wasn't for_ _Akashi_ _coming out of the corner, I would just be walking around in circles._ A chill ran down my spine at the disturbing thought. The same thing happened when Fukumiya-san confessed to me. I looked up at Akashi who took a bite of his food. _It was like h_ _e knew I was there._

"Why are you staring?" I flushed and quickly looked away.

"I was just wondering..." Its all on you now, me 5 seconds from now! "...how did you and Saitou meet?" His fist clenched the utensil tightly.

"And why are you asking...?" His voice went dangerously low and I shivered at the drop of temperature.

My finger scratched my cheek nervously. "Well, cause I've known Saitou since elementary school from the Philippines. He was always a cowardly wimp..." I chuckled at the memory. "Its been three years since I last saw him, and seeing him now, I wondered how he was able to stand tall." The words left my mouth before I could even think about it. I bit my tongue hard. Shucks, I almost let out too much information.

Akashi frowned. "I see. I just met him two years ago and he has always been like that." My heart dropped that Akashi did not know.

"Oh,...uh, thanks anyway." I sighed as I took another bite of the food. We did not speak after that. Only the sound of utensils hitting the plate echoed through the awkward silence.

Maybe half an hour passed and the date finally finished. Akashi was walking me home, even though I told him I could walk myself. But when he glared at me, I just shut up and let him do as he pleased.

It was too stressful to start an argument.

"We're here." His voice broke through my thoughts and I looked up to see that we had really arrived. My eyes looked over at the apartment complex before I turned to Akashi, nervously tugging at the hem of my dress.

"Er...thank you for that...." My throat tightened unable to say the word. "...d-d-date..." My face flushed and I looked down at the paper bag in my other hand. "I-I'm sorry if it didn't go as you ex..." My voice cut off as soft lips pressed against mine. It only took a second, but it felt like an eternity. An amused smirk rose from the dumbstruck look on my face.

"It didn't go as I wanted it to, but I saw different expressions of you than the one you always had at Rakuzan and that satisfied me." He chuckled and my heart tightened. "I'll see you this Monday, Niña." Then he left. Walking away like nothing happened. I stood there, frozen, my eyes still wide in shock. My lips tingled from the touch of another's.

Maybe that should be the time a teenage girl would squeal, scream hallelujah to the heavens, roll on the ground like a lovesick puppy, be happy that her crush liked her back. That it would be her happily ever after.

But the horror sunk in.

_**"Beautiful..." I tried so hard to push him away, but my feeble attempts were for naught. His callous hand gripped my face and I was unable to stop him from forcefully kissing me. "So, so, so** _ _**irresistibly** _ _**beautiful."** _

It was all coming back. The color drained from my face and my body shook with fear. It was all coming back. Tears welled up in my eyes as my nails dug into my skin to avoid conjuring that horrid memory. My breath shook and I gasped for air.

_**"You're all mine..."** _

"I don't belong to anyone." My voice was shaky as I dug my fingers into my hair, ruining the hairdo. "I-I don't belong to anyone..."

_**He pulled his face away, but instead of seeing his disgusting face, I saw** _ _**Akashi** _ _**with a sickening smile on his face. Instead of that monster,** _ _**Akashi** _ _**was the one pressing his body against mine. Tears streamed down my cheeks as he leaned down, his face too close for comfort.** _ _No,_ _Akashi's_ _not like that. He's not like that. He...he...he... Your mind is playing tricks with you,_ _Niña_ _..._   
_**"I'll have so much fun with you,** _ _**Niña** _ _**..." Even the voice sounded so much like** _ _**Akashi's** _ _**.** _

"NO!!!" I screamed, but it came out as a choked whimper.

"Nin-chan?! Are you alright?!" Haruki's voice sounded so far away. The chills were getting worse and I had a hard time breathing.

**_"I'll...always...be there."_ **

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" A loud slap snapped me out of my thoughts and a searing pain on my cheek brought me back to reality. I was on the ground. When had I fell? I looked up to see Haruki with her hand raised. My hand touched my cheek and I flinched at the sudden pain. She slapped me.

Haruki gasped, kneeling down to my aid. "Nin-chan, I'm sorry! I just-...I didn't know how to make you snap out of it." I shook my head.

"No...no, you did great." Thanks to the pain, my mind remained numb, the memory still locked down.

*crack*

_The cracks are getting bigger. The walls are going to break down._

"Nin-chan, are you okay? What happened..?"

_Cover up the cracks and build the walls again._

I smiled. "I'm sorry, you saw an unsightly thing because of me." Ignoring the burning pain, I stood pulling Haruki up with me. Her eyes swirled with concern, but I can't her in.

**_"We're friends, aren't we?" Her delirious voice echoed_ ** **_throughout_ ** **_the forest. There was pain everywhere on my body. "So, please just be failure like you're supposed to be."_ **

**_*snap*_ **

Friends. I laughed scornfully, shocking Haruki. The tears poured out of my eyes and it mixed with the blood dripping down my chin. Haruki sure does hit hard.

"Nin-chan?!"

"This is part of the past I'm hiding, Haruki." I sniffed, wiping away the tears quickly. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you in." Her face broke and I knew she wanted to ask why, but she also knew that if I answered the questions burning in her mind,

"Nin-chan...I don't want you to leave..." I smiled, ruffling up her hair.

"Let me build up the walls and cover up the cracks, kay?" Her fists clenched, but she nodded.

I knew she wanted to help, but she couldn't.

No one can.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 ** _Lumaki_** **_ka_** **_nang_** **_malaki_** ** _,_** ** _Niña_** ** _._** ** _Naiiba_** **_na_** **_ang_** **_iyong_** ** _mata_** ** _mula_** **_tatlong_** **_taon_** **_nakakita_** ** _ko_** ** _sayo_** ** _._** * - You grew bigger, Niña. Your eyes look different from three years ago I saw you.

 ** _kana_** ** _jud_** **_ba_** **_ang_** **_imong_** **_pangalan_** ** _?_** * - Is that really your name?


	8. His Thoughts: Chapter 1

_**Yes, I'm evil. Nyahaha, jk. I mean, you guys are probably wondering what**_ _ **Akashi**_ _ **has been feeling right???? I mean, I am. Gonna enjoy writing as**_ _ **Akashi**_ _**lol**_ _ **... Actually, this has been on my mind since**_ _ **th**_ _ **e**_ _ **first chapter. Anyways, onto the story!**_

**_~Sta_ ** **_r_ **

**_P.S_ ** **_. Since we are going back in time, wording might not be exact cause..cause cause._ **

**_Also,_ ** **_Akashi_ ** **_might be a little_ ** **_OOC_ ** _**since this is my first time doing this. I have to think like him** _ _**lol** _ _**...** _

**_-0-0-0-0-0-0-_ **

Akashi Seijuuro's POV

When I first saw her, she wasn't anything special. She was the timid girl in glasses. I didn't have to show our difference in position with the way she looked away from me. She knew what her place was and I did not have to execute judgement on her.

"She will be our manager for the next three years. Please say your greetings." Coach Eiji announced and my brow raised. I expected a bit more from the ex-basketball player. My eyes flickered to Shota who avoided my gaze. Ah, so he knew that I disagree with his choosing? Though that thought was more of a statement than a question, despite that, I wondered why Shota chose this person.

"Nice to meet you! Please take care of us!" I frowned when she flinched and her face turned slightly red.

"N-Nice to meet you too! Pl-Please take care of me as well!" She stuttered out and bowed. At the tone of her voice, my eyes widened. A foreigner. Her accent deferred from other Japanese, but her words were correct. Ah, she should be fine then. Although she doesn't really look capable of managing a team, but she'll do well until I can a find a proper replacement for Shota.

"She looks pretty cute~" Kotaro muttered and my mouth twitched to a frown as he skipped towards her. Being a student of Rakuzan, he should have respect for others. Respect gets you to where I am now. Irritation coursed through my veins as he played with the girl. My mouth opened to snap, but the glare through her pink glasses made me stop.

 _Why does she look...familiar?_ I thought, my brow furrowed slightly in pained confusion.

" _ **Wahh**_ _ **! Sorry**_ _ **kaayo**_ _ **,**_ _ **senpai**_ _ **!...**_ " My jaw clenched at her words and my eyes widened in silent realization. She was the transfer student from Philippines. It didn't seem like she remembered me, but we locked eyes when she left the Principal's office. Papers tightly clutched in her hands. My fingers brush my chin, thinking about the situation.

Seems like I didn't have to replace her after all. My eyes flickered to Kotaro and the girl. According to my research, Filipinos are really good at managing and have no problems taking orders.

"I'll forgive you if-" "Kotaro, enough of your foolishness." The two flinch and the girl shook nervously. I looked over at Shota who nodded understanding without us needing to communicate. I saw him sigh in relief.

Kotaro laughed nervously. "Don't be such a kill joy, Akashi! I was just having fun." The girl looked up in time to lock eyes with me and my mouth twitched once more, wanting to frown. With how much she was shaking, I figured she'd be scared; instead, her eyes flashed with realization before looking away. My glare darkened. Was she pretending to be scared just to aggravate me? Or is she...

My thoughts were cut off when Coach Eiji clapped his hands. "Get back to practice."

"Hai!" Everyone else shouted while I simply grunted. My eyes still locked on the girl before turning away, shaking my head. I was thinking too deeply about this. That girl will be nothing in my life. Unless she proves herself to be useless then I'll have to get rid of her.

"Akashi-san." Shota called out and my eyes flickered over to his jogging form. Once he was close, he began explaining my thoughts, "Is she alright? There were others more capable than she is, but they have a liking to you or the other Crown Generals that might disrupt their line of thought." Shota sighed nervously. "Sing-san said she just moved here to Kyoto last week so she doesn't seem to know any of you. She was the only best choice out of all the others." I muttered an I see before turning completely towards him.

"Its fine. If she makes a mistake, you'll also suffer the consequences, Shota." He gulped, his Adam's apple moving up then down, and nodded. The conversation ended with those words and he jogged back to Coach Eiji and the girl. Since I practiced earlier during free period, I did not practice with the others, but simply watched them.

XxX

It was now seven pm and everyone was currently changing back into their uniform. Many were embarrassed to change seeing that the girl, Sing Niña, was there talking casually with Shota, her eyes constantly looking around the gym.

"It looks like she's used to see guys changing." Reo stated, a sly grin on his face. I frowned at this and the thought of having such a student here in the club would lower down our reputation.

Kotaro grinned. "Really... Hey, Sing-san!" Once Niña looked over to him, he took off his shirt and I sighed at his foolishness. "Don't I look good?" Niña looked confused and she stared at Kotaro's abdomen before crinkling her nose.

"Uhhh,...I guess? Anyway, Higuchi-senpai..." A smirk twitched my mouth as Kotaro's face turned bright in embarrassment and the other Crown Generals laughed behind his back. With how she responded, I concluded that she had a brother who walks around her house half naked.

It must've been a few minutes before Niña left. It was odd how I felt empty seeing her leave...we just met today, yet why did it feel like I've known her some years ago?

 **Do you know?** I questioned the stony figure in my mind, but like always, he never responded. He sat still, silent as a statue, on the bench. I frowned before opening my eyes, finding myself back...but outside the gym now clad in my uniform.

"Akashi, we're leaving." My eyes flickered to Eikichi and nodded.

"Go on ahead." With those words, my teammates left. I stood there for a few minutes, the cold breeze brushed my hair at times before I finally turned to leave the school campus.

Since I gave my driver the day off today, I began my walk home. It was out of my expectations to see the girl again. My brows raised once I saw her walking out of a convenience store with an ice cream pop in her mouth. She didn't seem to notice me as she kept walking down the same way as I was heading. I didn't find it necessary to call out so I simply kept walking.

I guess, this was the time she stopped being like every normal girl I came across. Average. Mediocre. She was simply beyond that...like those who dared to cross me. Those who challenged to provoke the sleeping lion in me.

"Oi, oi, whats a little lass like you walking the streets at night?" I frowned at the sight of two burly men blocking her way, but instead of the timid, frightful girl I saw at the gym, she simply sighed...her eyes blank of emotion.

"I'm in a really good mood today soooo..." My eyes widened when she easily brought the two men down on the concrete ground with just a pinch on their elbows. In a matter of seconds, they were already knocked out. "...please get out of my way." Again, she kept walking without turning back, jumping pass the unconscious, but I saw her arms shake...with fear? Excitement? I didn't know.

But I did know that she was really interesting. Far more interesting than those common specs at Rakuzan.

_Kotaro was right. Shota caught a good one._

My eyes twinkled mischievously at her disappearing form. "What are you hiding, Sing Niña?"

I didn't notice at that time...my focus completely on what just transpired...the statue that kept still, always quiet, began to crack.

My fingers tapped my chin as I walked pass the unconscious forms thinking deeply. I should get some research on her...I could just pay for it, but that wouldn't be any challenging. It wouldn't be satisfying to see her face when her secret is found out. I wanted it to be done with my own hands. Then an idea popped into my head and I smiled.

That's it. I should become School Council President.

Satisfied with the idea, I began planning on my speech and winning the entire student population.

As an Akashi, this was too much of an easy feat for me.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0** _

_**That was really hard... I'm sorry if Akashi was a bit...okay, maybe too OOC. I'll try to my best again in the next chapter. Sorry, if its short. I wanted to prolong the story and I'm hoping it will reach up to 20 chapters. Again, sorry if Akashi was too OOC.** _

_**Thank you for reading! Buh-byeee** _

_**~Star** _


	9. His Thoughts: Chapter 2

Akashi Seijuuro's POV

It has been a few weeks now since I became School Council President. It was too easy to woo the crowd with pretty words and future projects. At first, they doubted me, but when they saw the construction workers and architects coming through Rakuzan's gates, they were all quick to bow before me. Most of the projects have already been completed, but my only problem was the girl, Sing Niña.

My fingers tapped several keys on the laptop as I searched for her documents.

Aside from seeing that part of her outside the school, nothing else happened. I've kept a close eye on her every afternoon during basketball practice. She must've noticed me watching her because she seems to keep avoiding my gaze.

My teeth clenched at the blank screen again.

Few weeks have gone with very little accomplishment. For some reason, the principal or maybe the secretary have locked down her documents securely making it very hard to obtain. There was another way of getting those papers, but it would be a great insult to me if I couldn't bypass simple security and get those documents through technological means.

My forefinger pressed exit as my secretary, Tomohiro Kimiko, once again walked through the door without knocking. She was carrying the papers about Niña and several other transferee students in her arms. I frowned when she placed them on top of my desk, purposely showing her cleavage.

"Kimiko, your collar is supposed to be closed. Not wide open for anyone to see." I snapped, annoyed from Niña's secret and not being able to bypass the security for the past few weeks. She flinched, but instead of doing what I told her to do, she placed her hands on the desk and leaned towards me. I failed to see what she was trying to accomplish.

"Akashi-sama, you look tired, why don't we...?" She began with a slight slur in her tone, but was cut off when Masamune Akane came barging in. I nodded my thanks to her while Kimiko snarled at her. Akane was the treasurer in the Council and she did extremely well on keeping the money.

Akane's brow rose at the indecent pose Kimiko was doing and frowned. "Am I interrupting something?"

"As a matter of fact-!" "No, Akane, you came right in time." I glared at Kimiko who immediately shut up.  "I need you to research each of these and give me the documents by tomorrow." I gestured to the stack of papers Kimiko brought. Akane's eyes widened and her frown deepened.

"I-I'm sorry, Akashi-san, but I'm just a treasurer..."

"That was an order, Akane." My glowing eyes flickered briefly to Kimiko who looked down at her feet, cheeks a blazed in humiliation. "Since Kimiko fails to see what a secretary is, I'm pushing the job to you." Akane gulped and nodded. "Good. Now leave." The two scurried out of the room and I sighed, rubbing my fingers on my forehead. When I was about to return to my work, the bell rang signalling the start of lunch break. My eyes flickered to the clock above the doors and stood up. It was twelve noon, my usual time to practice basketball by myself. But still, looking at the blank screen holding no files of Niña at all, I decided to relieve myself from this.

I stood up and left the room.

XxX

After practicing for almost an hour and a half, I went out of the gym to a vending machine to get a drink. While I was drinking, I couldn't help but think about Niña. I've gotten the Class President of her homeroom to keep an eye on her, but according to him, she was just an average girl who mostly kept to herself. My hand clenched the empty drink and threw it into the proper bin. There was no way she was an average girl. Walking back to the gym, my eyes widened. Really, I did not expect to see her again. My eyes narrowed slightly, watching as she banged her head on the gymnasium door. Exactly, what was she doing?

"Niña, what are you doing at the gymnasium?" I asked and she froze. I frowned as she remained silent for a few seconds. I was feeling getting a little annoyed when she finally turns her head and my breath was cut short as her black eyes met mine. My head pounded as if trying to remember something but my mind only saw static. Niña quickly pushes herself off of the door and struggles to answer...my brow rose when her face turned red.

"W-Well...I uh got lost..." She stuttered out and somehow, a familiar sense of deja vu filled my being, making my annoyance disappear. Subconsciously, I chuckled. Her eyes snapped back to mine, shock evident on her features. It wasn't me... I was sure of it. But I calmly smirked at her. As if...

_**"What are you doing?" I glared at the stony figure, but like always...like before...he never answered. But now I noticed it, there were cracks on his features.** _

*din don dung... din dun dong*

My gaze snapped into focus when the bell rang and Niña's blurred figure sprinted past me. My mouth opened to stop her, but she was already gone. My brows furrowed. Has she always been this fast? The corner was too far from the gym...almost 50 meters away...and from where she stood, it would take 15-20 seconds to sprint there. My mouth twitched to a frown. But it only took Niña a few seconds and she was already down the corner. My mind began processing the information I was able to gather about her.

And from my research, she did not join any club from her old school in the Philippines and she held no record of having done any competition of sorts during her elementary or middle school years.

It was only because of her fast paced mind, she was able to get in Rakuzan.

My brows furrowed.

But that's whats bothering me as well. She got a perfect score on her transfer exam and yet, she wasn't announced or made known by the School Board or the Principal. I remembered it as clear as day. On the entrance ceremony, another transferee was specially announced for getting a perfect score on their transfer exam. He, Akashi Seijuuro, was also brought on stage for being the only one to get a perfect score on the entrance exam.

And yet...

She wasn't.

What was so special about her that Rakuzan High made specific arrangements so she wouldn't stand out?

What was she hiding?

"Sei-chan, what are you doing here?" My eyes blinked back into focus and flickered to Reo. "5th period just finished and your treasurer, Masumane, has been looking for you." 5th period? Finished? But...the bell just rung.

"Hmm..." I shouldn't have thought too hard. "Is Akane waiting at the office?" Reo nodded and I clicked my tongue.

"I'll be going then." I walked past Reo and didn't fail to notice his narrowed eyes and sly smirk. I ignored it and went back to my office.

Like Reo said, Akane was sitting comfortably on a chair in front of my desk, a bunch of papers neatly arranged in the palms of her hands. Her green eyes flashed angrily at the sight of me. She extended the papers towards me and with a venomous voice, said, "What are you trying to do, Akashi-san?" My brow rose at her accusing tone.

"You're implying as if I did something wrong." Seeing that I wouldn't get the papers, she placed them on my desk.

"You are. Don't think I've noticed you messing around with Sing-san's files." My lips curled to a frown.

"What are you talking about? I gave you papers of all transferees... Besides, isn't Niña a transferee herself?" She flinched and I knew I hit a sore spot. She coughed and stood up.

"Stop this, Akashi-san, or I'll have to report this to the Principal."

I smirked. "I'm just doing my duty as School Council President." Akane narrowed her eyes, but said nothing as she passed me. My eyes flickered to the papers and I walked over to grab them. They were only documents of the first few transferees, the last one held Niña's documents. I began reading them, hoping to find out about her secret. But it was the same like her other files.

Except now...

"She is the heir of a company?" I muttered in disbelief. It didn't say whether it was a large or small scale one...it only said that her mother owned it and she was the next in line. Next in line meant she had siblings. But her transferee papers typed out that she was a single child. Aside from that, there was nothing else that made her stand out. I frowned and tapped my chin at this new information. My eyes flickered to computer and my frown deepened. I need to break that security wall.

XxX

My head pounded from not being able to break the security wall. Currently, I was in the basketball gym watching my teammates practice. My eyes kept flickering to the door, waiting for Niña to appear. But she did not.

My head whipped to Shota who stood beside me, "where is Niña?" Shota blinked at me and scratched his head.

"I'll try texting her..." He pulled out his phone and began typing. A few minutes later, he frowned. "She said she already went home." I pursed my lips, nonetheless nodded.

"I see..." I didn't believe she went home though. She was the type who never goes home early and goes as far as sticking around until seven at night.

Hours passed and practice was over. Eikichi was talking loudly with Kotaro while Reo was playing around with his phone. Chihiro already went ahead saying that he had something to do. My thoughts were about to wander again when someone called out my name. I looked up to see...

"Saitou, its a surprise to see you here." A faint smile tingled my lips as I approached my colleague of sorts. He was tall and handsome, but the only thing that set him apart was...

"Seijuuro-sama! I knew you'd still be here! I'm happy that my trip was not for naught!" ...his girlish voice. My head turned to my teammates and nodded them farewell.

I turned back to Saitou. "What are you doing here, Saitou?"

He grinned impishly. "Well, you see, I wanted to ask if my friend is attending this school." My brow rose at his words.

"And that is?"

He laughed. "Sing Niña!" My eyes widened. His friend? "My sister is best friends with her and ever since Niña disappeared from the Philippines, she's been awfully worried! She asked me to see if Niña's doing okay." My lips straightened to a thin line.

"Disappeared?" Saitou nodded as he hummed.

"Yep! Well..." Saitou scratched his head nervously. "That's what my sister said anyways." I didn't fail to notice the anger and sadness in his violet eyes as it darkened in color. But he was back to his joyful self with a clap of his hands. "Sooooo, is she doing well, Seijuuro-sama?"

I nodded. "Yes, Niña is doing well. She is currently the manager of Rakuzan's basketball club."

Saitou blinked. "Eh? She didn't join the track and field or the volleyball club?"

What...?

I did a double take.

"She...joined a club during Junior High?" I was quite careful with my words and I cursed mentally when he paused, taking a few seconds before replying.

He bonked his head and stuck out his tongue on the side. "Oops! I talked about Niña's best friend, which is not my sister, but another friend who is super duper closer with her! You could almost say they are twins!" His eyes darkened again and his smile thinned to a straight line. "Of course, Niña is the nerdy type while that person is the sporty one..." His eyes glowed again and he grinned, showing his teeth. "Yep, wrong person! Thanks for taking your time to talk with me, Seijuuro-sama! Also, keep this a secret from Niña-chan, kay? Introduce her to me so she doesn't recognize me. I wanna surprise her! Gotta go, bye-bye!" He quickly took off running before I could say anything. I stood there for a minute or two then sighed. Niña is the mystery here though. And why doesn't Saitou want himself to be known to his friend? I frowned at the pounding headache and sighed once more.

Saitou has been a close acquaintance so I'll respect his wishes.

My head moved to the side and I finally noticed that my limo was there, hiding under the shadows of the school. It didn't seem to be on since there were no sounds coming from it. The driver was standing by the car door and tilted his cap when I looked at him then opened car door for me.

"Its alright. I'll do it myself. Just start the car." The driver bowed.

"As you wish, Akashi-sama." He said then quickly went to the driver side and started the car. The lights came on and my eyes widened when I saw the girl who piqued my interest.

"Niña, you're here." Surprise was evident in my tone and she froze, her head slowly turning towards me.

She coughed and laughed awkwardly, which caused a tingle to go through my mind. "I-I just wanted to spend some time in the library." Subconsciously, a smile curled my lips as a pleasant feeling brewed inside my chest. My hand quickly covered my mouth, shock going through my system. What was going on with me? It didn't seem Niña noticed and I put my hand down.

"Its late. I'll give you a ride home." I covered up and her eyes widened as if shocked that I wanted to give her a ride home after doing something wrong to me. And this confused me. What did she do wrong?

Seeing her flustered face, I chuckled. "Get in the car." This time it was an order and she quickly shuffled towards the car after I got in.

"Himura, we'll have a quick stop at Sujaku shokaicho. Do you know where that is?" The driver nodded and a barrier was placed between us once Niña got in. Her expression showed that she expected something more looking around my limo and that irritated me. Why did I think she was any different from the other girls? Maybe she was just after my riches. Then I remembered. She just came from the Philippines and only knew me for a few weeks.

I stared at her while she looked out of the window. Confusion and irritation mixed in with other unknown feelings within my chest. She was plain unlike other more attractive girls I have met throughout the years. So what pulled me towards her? My breath hitched when she suddenly whipped her head and our eyes locked. It felt like time stopped and realization had dawned on me there. Her eyes. It was her eyes that drew me in and sucked the air out of my lungs. All kinds of emotions swirled in those orbs, but it didn't quite show on her face.

Before I got too lost in her eyes, I quickly spoke. "What is it, Niña?" A rosy blush colored her off white skin and she looked away back to the window, which made me feel disappointed.

A few seconds after, she still didn't answer me and my mouth opened to speak again, but she replied before I could, "Does your driver know the way to my place?" A frown adorned her troubled face, glaring at the window.

"Its in Sujaku shokaicho. I already told him ahead before you got in the car." My brow rose when she face palmed, which made me feel more confused. This was a first for me to be so confused.

She chuckled, "Right..." I looked away from her then and concentrated on thinking about other matters. Aside from Niña, I had other troubling matters at Rakuzan. Most specifically bullying and the wild complaints from Megumi about some students who loiter around in the cafeteria after lunch hour.

Before I could delve deeper into my thoughts, a soft snore interrupted me. My head whipped to Niña and saw her sleeping against the car window. Her lips were only a little apart as another snore came out of her mouth. Another familiar tingle coursed through my thoughts as I watched her. Her chest rose every so often and a voice echoed in my thoughts when my eyes lingered at that place.

**_"Seijuuro, you are being inconsiderate! Don't watch when a girl is changing!"_ **

It was a young girl's voice but no memory accompanied it. Only a voice.

"Akashi-sama, we are here." I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at Niña's peaceful face. A part of me wanted to wake her up, but another did not want to disturb the peace that lingered on her face.

"Himura, open the door."

After opening my door, I swiftly took Niña in my arms carrying her bridal style and got out of the car. Himura looked startled. "Akashi-sama, I can do tha..." He stopped once I glowered at him. Let her carry Niña in his arms? No. I walked pass him and towards the old apartment building. Loud noises came from it and I wondered how a quiet, timid girl like Niña survived there.

I didn't need to ring the doorbell when the door swung open and an old lady emerged. "Niña, you lazy oaf, its almost-" she stopped once she saw me. I frowned when she looked at me then at Niña. More girls around Niña's age and older peeked behind the old lady, blushes coating their pale cheeks.

"Oh my..."

"Niña had a hottie like that?!"

"I wish I was her right now..."

"If only he was a bit taller..."

"Where is her room?" I asked, already quite irritated at the number of stares and the loud whispers. If they woke Niña up, then I'd have to...

A girl shushed the whispers then gave me a warm smile, "I'm sorry. Please just follow me, its just right around here." I followed her, not bothering to look at the other girls, instead paid attention to the interior design. For a building so old, the inside was actually nice.

"Its here." The girl opened the door for me and I walked in. It was a simple bedroom with the necessary furniture and a bathroom. There were no added designs and only books and study materials sat on her desk. It looked irritatingly normal. I gently placed her on her bed and she snuggled on it, a comfortable smile on her face. Before I turned to leave, a picture frame caught my sight. The picture didn't look a year old and the contents were a park background with three people in it. Two were girls grinning happily with a blush coating their cheeks...one that looked like Niña except her skin was more tan and the other darker than Niña was. A feeling I never felt before bubbled in my stomach as the third person, which was a guy, had his arm draped on Niña's shoulders, but it irked him that the guy's face was heavily scratched with black pen marks. It was as if to...

"Niña wouldn't like anyone to look through her stuff." The girl from the door sounded and I looked at her, almost glaring.

"Of course, my apologies." I walked out of the room and nodded at the girl then continued walking to the exit. Thankfully, no one stopped to talk to me and I was able to get in the car without further disruptions.

As the limo drove to my home, I couldn't help but think about the picture. She could have just cut him out, so why did she use a pen to scratch him out? And only his face. I was curious of what he looked like and it bothered me that he had his arm on Niña's shoulder. But why? Why did it bother me? I had no understanding of what I was feeling.

Another crack came from the statue without me noticing and something fell from the statue's right side of its face, showing pale skin, but most importantly, a red eye.


	10. His Thoughts: Chapter 2.5

Akashi Seijuuro's POV

When I arrived home, I hoped that my father was not yet home so I could eat my dinner in peace. After entering the dining room, turns out fate was on my wrong side.

"Good evening, Father." I said as I took my seat and he nodded, showing his acknowledgement.

Dinner was silent as usual with my father sitting across of me from the wide table. Only the sound of utensils echoed in the large room. The butler and maids waited outside the room, leaving us two alone.

"Seijuuro." Father called out and I looked up from my food to look at him. His piercing, red eyes bore into mine, and even now I had the feeling of still not being enough for him.

"Yes, father?" My tone came out more of a statement than a question, but he was never bothered by it.

"I've received a message from Rakuzan's principal that you have been trying to steal a look of a transferee's files." He said this nonchalantly, but the anger in his eyes was clear. Masamune Akane came to my mind and I frowned.

"He made a mistake. I was told by the vice-principal to take care of the all the transferee's files and I thought it necessary to do some research if the documents were indeed correct." It was a simple, white lie. The vice-principal did tell me to take care of them and I took advantage of that.

Father stared at me before closing his eyes. "...I see. I'll call the principal later to fix this. As an Akashi, you should have no dirt in your record."

I nodded. "Of course, Father." I picked up my chopsticks to eat again, but then my father spoke up.

"Ah, I just remembered. Another proposal has come through from another rival company." My lips pursed at this and I glared down at my food. "Hopefully, this girl will finally not try to ruin anything."

"I..." Unconsciously, I spoke with firm determination. "Father, I want that proposal to be declined." Father frowned and his eyes narrowed.

"Give me a solid reason why I should." He leaned back on his chair, but did not slouch, his head held high.

I was quick to respond. "This will be another unsuccessful proposal like all the others. Firstly, because the girl will most likely resist or try to make things worse. And secondly, I want to be able to get to know the person before deciding that she would be wed to me." Father thought about my words and finally gave a slow nod.

"Very good. As expected of you, Seijuuro." He put away the napkin from his lap on top of the table beside his dishes and stood up. "I will do as you say and decline the proposal. I'll give you a month to find the girl you desire from my choosing." He left after saying this and I was left alone.

 _A month._ I was never given much of a choice. Father always planned everything out for me. Thats probably how I was born...how Akashi Seijuuro finally broke and split into two personalities. One as a frozen statue and the other in control of the body.

I closed my eyes and sighed.

 _From his choosing huh...?_ My eyes opened at the sound of quick footsteps heading towards me and saw a maid with a stack of papers in her arms. After she placed them on the table, I flicked my wrist to dismiss her and she left without a word. Seeing the stack of papers beside my food, I lost my appetite and put down the chopsticks.

"Time to start..." I sighed picking up the first paper.

*Time skippu*

Not even an hour has passed and I only had a quarter of papers left to look at. I was getting frustrated, nearly tearing the paper in my hand. The girls were either pompous, snobby, greedy, or vain. Was there anyone that I can actually live with for the rest of my life?

I picked up another paper and let out a sigh. Father must have mixed in another paper since the picture did not hold a girl, but a guy. A foreigner it seems. My mouth opened to call for the butler, but then stopped when my eyes landed on his surname.

 _Saezuru_ _...?_ Didn't that mean Sing in English? My eyes widened in realization and began scanning the paper more thoroughly.

Name: Saezuru Maiku

Age: 21

Gender: Male

Company: Saezuru Corporations

I frowned at the name. Saezuru Corporations just formed last year and their business began skyrocketing ever since. They were almost equal to our company and it bothered me how fast they were able to do so. The company mostly does donations for people in need and orphans, but also sold mobile devices and vehicles.

A letter accompanied the paper and I began reading it. I was sure that Father had accidentally left it with the papers.

_Dear Mr._ _Akashi_ _,_

  
It was written in English, but I managed to learn the language a few years ago. Forced by Father so I could learn to make stronger connections outside the country.

 _I have received your proposal for my sister, but as her older brother, I will have to decline it. I know she has lead you on to believe that she'd accept it for almost six months so I'll sincerely apologize to you with coffee in a shop near your company on_ _XXXX_ _,_ _XX_ _. Please do not make any more contact with her company and I'll assure your_ **_safety_** _._

 

 _Sincerely yours,_  
 _Mr._ _Maiku_ _Saezuru_

 

I wasn't bothered by the emphasizing of safety and placed the paper down with a slight frown. A few stab marks were done to the letter; most likely, Father did it during his anger. It would be a benefit for the company if we would join with the Saezuru Corporations, but it seems that it won't be able to happen.

 

I leaned back on my chair thinking. First, Niña's secret. And now, the mysterious girl who Father really wanted me to marry. Now I knew why he kept pressuring me to these proposals. Just because he was rejected by this person. I thought Niña might be the mysterious girl, but then remembered that she was only an heir of a small time company in the Philippines. I looked down at the paper again and noticed that the date for the coffee was on a Saturday, tomorrow specifically.

 

I pushed back the chair and stood up.

 

Tomorrow I will know everything. Who this mysterious girl is and what is the connection between Niña and the Saezuru Corporations.

 

~the next day~

 

*tap*

 

*tap*

 

*tap*

 

*tap*

 

*tap*

 

*tap*

 

*tap*

 

*tap*

 

*tap*

 

*tap*

 

*tap*

 

*tap*

 

*tap*

 

*tap*

 

*tap*

 

*tap*

 

*tap*

 

*tap*

 

*tap*

 

*tap*

 

*tap*

 

My finger tapped softly on the window glass table as I patiently waited for Saezuru Maiku to come. There had been no specific time placed, but I came in early exactly on the opening of the shop. I simply wore a red, button-up collared shirt, black dress pants, and black dress shoes for the occasion.

 

It had been well over 3 hours since I waited and already drank two cups of tea during the period.

 

I was already getting extremely irritated as another minute passed by.

 

Finally, after another five minutes...

 

" _ **Excuse me, is Mr.**_ _ **Akashi**_ _ **here?**_ " A low, deep masculine voice spoke to the waitress standing by the entrance. I looked up from my table and saw the guy from the picture. His hair was a messy, dark black complemented by his pointed brows. His dark brown eyes looked tired with grey bags weighing under them. He was tall, almost the same height as Atsushi. My brow rose at his choice of clothing. A creased blue, striped polo shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of slippers.

 

I cannot believe he was going to meet Father in such clothes. Is he really the brother of the renown owner of Saezuru Corporations?

 

The woman pointed at my direction and the man's eyes widened. He nodded his thanks to the waitress and then walked towards me.

 

He stretched out his hand which I shook to. " ** _Ah, you must..._** " He coughed. "I mean, you must be Akashi-san's son, right?" His voice changed, the pitch higher than the one before.

 

"Yes, my name is Akashi Seijuuro and you must be Saezuru Maiku, right?" Maiku laughed.

 

"Well, yes... In Japanese terms, that would be my name." _Japanese terms?_ I wanted to question, but he began talking again. "My apologies for letting my sister trick your father for the past six months." I smiled...the business smile and shook my head.

 

"It is alright. Actually, I came here to meet you for other reasons." Maiku tilted his head after he took a seat across from me.

 

"Really? And what reasons are those?" His tone sounded of suspicion and anger while his face showed a kind smile and black eyes with no emotion.

 

"It isn't what you are thinking about..." The smile still stayed and a sudden tension appeared between us. "I'm here to ask you about a transferee from my school. Her name is Sing Niña?" I hinted with a small smile, but he remained the same. Though I did not fail to notice the flash of surprise in his eyes. "Do you know her?"

 

Maiku hummed. "Hmmm, as much as I'd love to tell you, but the name doesn't ring any bells."

 

 _He's lying_. I unintentionally jolted at the sudden voice in my head and my surroundings morphed back into my mind, where the statue sat still.

 

_Are...you awake?_ **_Surprise was much evident in my tone and my other self chuckled. Darkness obscure the upper half of his body, but I saw that the stone encasing him was gone._ **

 

_Is it not obvious?_

 

"Err...Akashi-kun, are you alright?" Maiku's voice pulled me out of my thoughts and I stared at him blankly.

 

"Yes, my apologies. I was just thinking of something." I leaned on my chair and got back to the topic at hand. "You are saying that you do not know Niña, but aren't your last names the same? You said that your name is in Japanese terms; that would mean in English your name would be Sing Mike, no?" Another flash of surprise flickered in his eyes and he stared at me, dumbstruck.

Seconds ticked by before Maiku began laughing. Blankly, with half-lidded eyes, I watched him as he laughed heartily. Everyone else in the shop stared at him incredulously, wondering why he was laughing so loudly.

 

A minute passed on before I finally had enough of his mocking laugh.

 

"Are you done?" I said, annoyed and angered by his entertained stare.

 

He grinned, a few laughs escaping his mouth. "Haha, yea, haha... Sorry, sorry! You looked so serious that it was funny!" He laughed again and I felt my eye twitch. Sensing my anger rising with each second, he finally stopped.

 

Following my position, he leaned back as well. "You got half of it correct, I guess..." My brows creased together, while he simply chuckled under his breath. "Time will come when you will find out about the truth..." Maiku gave me a dejected smile before standing up to leave.

 

Immediately, I stood up as well filled with confusion and annoyance. "I didn't tell you to leave! Sit back down..." I growled in a threatening manner. "That's an order."

 

The man laughed, not taken aback by my behavior. "Ha, this feels so nostalgic! My sister used to do this to me! But..." His laughs died down; a cold and blank gaze replaced it and he snarled with a low tone, "your order means nothing to me.  Use that tone against me again and I will make sure your company will fall." My eyes narrowed at him, but he smiled and turned away from me then he walked out of the shop.

 

I stood there, anger boiled in the pits of my stomach. To think that I, Akashi Seijuuro, was unable to make that man stand down. I frowned at the thought while I placed a couple of thousand yen on top of the table before leaving the shop. The limo was waiting outside for me and it immediately revved on when I stepped outside the shop.

 

"Akashi-sama, are you alright?" The driver asked, worry lacing his voice. I glared at him and he made no other sounds after that.

 

_**I was back in my mind again. Staring at my other half who was just sitting down on the stone bench with his legs crossed. I could feel his stare from where I stood even though I could not see him.** _

 

_I do not know who he is if you're going to ask._ _**He answered before I could speak.** _

 

_**I frowned.** _ _Hmph_ _, then why did you say that he was lying?_

 

_**My other half was quick to reply.** _ _That is for you to find out. I have no interest in getting involved in the outside world anymore._ _**I understood that. I mean, he almost lost against a teammate of his and he was the captain.** _

 

_**The victors are always the one standing and the weak will die off.** _

 

_Do you know who_ _Niña_ _is?_ _**The question left my mouth before I could stop myself. A thick, heavy silence fell between us after I uttered those words. My other half remained silent and I let out a sigh.** _

 

_I see..._

 

"Akashi-sama, we have arrived." My eyes opened and I stepped out of the car after one of the servants opened the door for me.

  
Walking back into my home, I began to wonder deep within the crevices of my mind.

_Who is_ _Niña_ _and why is even my other half keeping quiet about her?_

Thinking about it made my head hurt and all I wanted to do was rest.

But I can't.

I needed to choose a proposal with someone I wanted to spend the rest of my life with because I only had 30 days before father will decide.

Right now, I actually hoped that Niña is actually the girl of Saezuru Corporations who I was supposed to marry. But that's just useless thinking because Niña and that girl are two different people.

I sighed at the thought as I walked inside my huge home.

_Did I really thought of that...? And why?_


End file.
